Once Upon a Blue Moon
by SailorStar23
Summary: The people of Earth and the Moon Kingdom were never meant to met, each forbidden from the other's land. But though she knew it was forbidden, Princess Serenity was always drawn to the place she once called "The Blue Moon". All she wanted was to see it, just once. But then she met Prince Endymion. (Based mainly on the manga storyline) (Chapter 11 now posted)
1. Prologue

_**Once Upon a Blue Moon**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

"_Mamma, what's that?"_

_She followed her daughter's gaze as see looked out her window. _"_What are you looking at?" She smiled at the child._

_The little girl brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face and pointed at the night sky. "That blue moon."_

_Her mother looked up. Nestled amongst the stars was a beautiful blue planet, sparkling like a jewel. She let out a small laugh. _"_That's Earth, little one," she replied. "That's where the Earthlings live."_

"_It's so pretty." The young blonde haired child crawled just that little bit closer to the window. She wanted to reach out and touch the strange and beautiful planet._

_She felt her mother gently stroke her hair. "Yes, it is. But you must never go there, little princess. It is forbidden."_

_"But why not?" Bright blue eyes looked up curiously._

_She pulled her daughter in close, wrapping her arms around her. " Only Earthlings are allowed on the blue planet."_

_The little girl let out a small huff as some of her mother's long silver hair fell on to her face. It tickled. "But what if I want to play with them?"_

_Her mother laughed and kissed her daughter's head. "You have plenty of friends to play with here, little one. Friends who are expecting you tomorrow at the ball. Here, let me tuck you in."_

_The little princess slipped under the covers as her mother tucked her in. They kissed goodnight._

"_Night, mamma."_

"_Good night, princess."_

_As her mother slipped out, the little princess gazed out of her window at the mysterious blue planet. She gave a little sigh. _

_Just what wonders could be found on that beautiful planet? _


	2. Chapter 1 - Serenity

**A/N: These first few chapters have had a little bit of work done, just to make them flow just that little bit better. Thank you ****natashasurgirl**** for being a truly excellent Beta Reader!**

* * *

_**Once Upon a Blue Moon**_

_**Chapter 1 – Serenity**_

* * *

Princess Serenity smiled as she remembered the memories from her childhood. Though she was nearly a grown woman, she still remembered that night when her mother had first taught her about the planet called Earth. She had been very young, and didn't quite understand what her mother was explaining. But still, it fascinated her, and ever since she had grown more and more curious about the strange planet.

Shifting on the cushioned bench she sat on, she brought her legs up to her chest, tucking her chin on her knees, and continued to gaze outside her large window.

The Earth looked truly spectacular tonight. It always did, in her eyes, but there was something about seeing it tonight that made it feel more special. She still sometimes liked to call the planet the "Blue Moon", instead of its true name. It helped bring back the wonder she had felt as a child. She wondered, as she did every day, what it was really like down there…

"Princess?"

A dark blur was waved in front of her face, but she didn't notice. She was too lost in her daydream.

"Princess."

A little louder, but it was still not enough to penetrate in to her consciousness.

"Princess Serenity!"

Serenity jumped, pulled out of her day dream reluctantly. She looked up at the intruder. Bright blue eyes emerging from dark fur greeted her.

"L-Luna," she stammered upon seeing the beautiful dark cat sat in the open window. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Luna jumped down from the open window on to the bench placed under it. "Making sure you're not late for the ball. Again. Your mother was starting to wonder where you are." She glanced out of the window, then back at Serenity. Concern was etched on her face. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing," Serenity answered, a little too quickly.

Luna eyed her princess. "You were thinking about Earth again, weren't you?"

"Maybe." Serenity stood up from the bench, brushing the creases from her dress. She walked over to her dresser and sat in front of the glittering mirror. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Not particularly."

Serenity looked at herself in the mirror. She was pleased with how she looked for the ball. Her white dress looked silver when it caught the light, giving her a glowing appearance. She picked up her brush and ran it through her long, blonde hair.

Luna let a small sigh escape. She jumped down from the cushioned bench and walked over to Serenity. "Princess, I don't know why you're so captivated by that planet so much. You know your Sailor Senshi don't like you disappearing into your daydreams. Need I remind you of Venus's reaction the other day? "

Serenity gave a small flinch. She remembered. It had taken all day for Serenity to apologise to the blonde guardian for _that _particular incident. But she kept quiet, continuing to brush her hair.

When Serenity didn't reply, Luna continued. "And not to mention your mother's thoughts on the situation. The Queen has made it quite clear that Earth is forbidden land."

The cat jumped up on to Serenity's dresser to look her in the eye. Serenity placed down her brush and gave her guardian a gentle stroke.

"I know, Luna. But it's so beautiful. Nothing here even compares."

"Don't be ridiculous." Luna shook her head. "We have lots of beautiful flowers and wildlife here."

"But they're not real," Serenity continued. She picked up her delicate white hair clips and placed them in her hair. "They're artificial, sustained by mother's Silver Crystal. On Earth, they have _real_ flowers. _Real _plants, and a _real _breeze and-" She stopped when she saw the look on Luna's face. "And I'll be quiet now."

Luna tilted her head. "Mercury has been talking to you again, hasn't she?"

Serenity shook her head. "Jupiter. After my lessons today."

"Those girls," Luna sighed, shaking her head. But she looked up at Serenity with a smile on her face. "You're lucky to have friends like them."

Serenity nodded ever so slightly. She was lucky. Her guardians were more than just Sailor Senshi. They knew each other inside and out, and confided in each other about everything. And yet, though Serenity loved them dearly, she always felt like something was missing. Something important.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in!"

The door was pushed open. Sailor Venus popped her head in.

"Ready, Princess?" she asked.

"Just one more minute." Serenity waved her in and turned back to the mirror. She looked at her hair. Her hair buns just weren't looking right today. She tried to reshape them as best as she could, moving them this way and that. Nothing seemed to work. As she tried to fix them, she caught a glimpse of Venus's reflection in her mirror. She let out a gasp and spun around, her hair momentarily forgotten about. "Venus! You look beautiful!"

"Thank you," Venus smiled. She picked up the skirt of her pale orange dress, and did a small spin. The backless dress fitted the Soldier of Love perfectly, and she was clearly more than pleased with it. She could not stop touching it. "But it's nothing compared to you."

"I doubt that." Serenity sighed. She looked at her hair again. It was no use. It was too troublesome today. She fixed them in place one more time, and then let them be. She stood up. "Ready, Luna?"

"I was ready an hour ago, Princess."

"Don't be so hard on her, Luna," said Venus. "She had a pretty tough day. We didn't go easy on her."

Serenity hugged her friend, grateful for her support; even though she knew in the back of her mind Luna was teasing her. They all left the room together, and made their way to the grand ballroom.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom!"

The hall erupted with applause. Serenity swallowed her nerves. She stepped out from the shadows of the entrance way and made her way down the crystal staircase. She walked one step at a time, all too aware of the slightly too high heels she wore on her feet. She gazed around the large ballroom, trying her best to keep her head up and not look at her feet. Nobility from all over the Silver Millennium had come tonight, and the room was filled with many guests, all dressed in exquisite clothing. Serenity tried to ignore their scrutinising looks and smiled down at the people gathered before her. She saw her Sailor Senshi, all beautifully dressed in gowns that matched the colour of their uniforms, standing not to far from the Queen. Queen Serenity herself, Serenity couldn't help but think, looked more beautiful than ever. She glowed softly underneath the lights, as if she herself had become the Silver Crystal.

As the applause died down, Serenity made it to the bottom of the staircase in one piece and went to stand beside her mother. Queen Serenity smiled proudly at her daughter, before addressing the room.

"My lords and ladies, I welcome you to the Moon Kingdom on this beautiful night, and thank you for celebrating this occasion with us. I am forever grateful for the bonds of friendship that tie us together, and the peace that we have brought across the Silver Millennium. Long may it continue. Now please, enjoy your evening."

There was a polite applause from the crowd before the music started playing again from a hidden corner of the room. One by one, couples made their way to the middle of the floor and began to dance to the soft music. Serenity watched as they twirled and spun under the chandeliers in a blur of colour. She watched the Sailor Senshi move around the room, greeting their families that had made the journey to the palace. She smiled, happy that her friends were able to spend some time with them.

The music began to speed up as the musicians transitioned from one piece to another. One particular gentleman seemed very energetic with his poor partner. Serenity couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he started to dance a very unusual jig.

"You've noticed him too?"

Serenity looked up at her mother. "The young lord?"

The Queen spoke quietly to Serenity, not wanting her advisors to hear. "The one enjoying himself a little too well? It's hard not to notice such…_unusual _moves. I do hope someone rescues his partner soon."

Serenity let out a small giggle. "It doesn't look like anyone has the chance to get close enough with those moves."

The Queen let out a soft laugh. She placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You look beautiful tonight, my princess."

"Thank you, mother. But this is nothing compared to your beauty."

"Come now, Serenity. There's no need to speak of yourself like that." She cupped her daughter's face in her hands. "You are as beautiful as a star, and I am very lucky to have you for a daughter."

Serenity smiled at her mother's kind words.

"Now," the Queen continued. "Go enjoy yourself. Speak to our friends and dance."

Serenity curtsied at her mother, and walked into the crowd. The guests all curtsied or bowed to the princess, greeting her warmly and wishing her a pleasant evening. She greeted each and everyone one of them in return, asking about their homes and their families. She enjoyed the task, though it became tedious after a while, and she found herself wanting some air. Or, even better, some food.

But before she could escape, she was pulled on to the dance floor. First she danced with one of her mother's advisors, before being whisked away by another gentleman, then another and another. Whilst she tried her best to keep up with the fast pace dances, and the numerous dance partners, she soon began to tire, and her feet ached in her shoes. But she could not grab a moments rest. As one dance came to an end, another gentleman would find her and take his chance.

It was always the younger gentlemen. The bachelors that had yet to marry. She knew she was severely sought after. As the heir to the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Crystal, whomever she was promised to would find themselves in a very powerful position. But it meant that Serenity could not choose just anyone. Her mother had already spoken to her about suitors, making sure she understood that her marriage must help secure the treaty between their allies. But even though the princes and lords knew this, that didn't stop them from trying to win her heart.

Serenity tried her best to smile and act gracefully. But as the night wore on, more and more approached her, each more forward than the next. The room began to feel smaller, and she was desperate for some air. For an escape.

After she politely declined an invitation to visit a young lord's palace, she saw the energetic dancer from before start to make his way towards her, a huge grin on his face. She panicked, looking around for an exit.

"Friends," the Queen's voice rang out across the hall." A moment, if you please."

At once, everyone in the hall turned to look at the Queen. Serenity thanked her mother silently. She took her chance to escape and slipped away before the energetic lord could get to her. She passed this way and that, slipping through the crowd, their attention fully on the Queen. Serenity soon reached the edge of the hall and disappeared down one of the corridors. She walked quickly but calmly, not wanting to alert the staff that anything was wrong. She reached the end of the hall and stepped out into one of the royal gardens. A sigh of relief escaped her lips.

Serenity took a moment to calm herself, and took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of the beautiful flowers around her. But they did not fully lie to rest her anxiety. The flowers, they didn't smell _right_. And the breeze that flew past felt cold and unwelcoming. She looked up at the sky. Her gaze fell upon the blue planet.

She felt her heart flutter as it did whenever she gazed upon Earth; a world full of living plants and beings. How she wished she could go there, just once, just to feel a real breeze.

"Princess Serenity?"

Serenity startled at Jupiter calling her name. She glanced behind her and saw Jupiter and Mars walking down the hall looking for her. Mars did not look happy. She must have seen her slipping out of the ball.

But she hadn't been spotted yet. Carefully, Serenity crept backwards into the shadows. She took off her shoes, hiding them in the bushes, and ran down the side of the building. She disappeared behind an alcove just as Jupiter and Mars reached where she was standing mere moments ago. She watched as they looked around. For a second, she panicked as they walked towards where she had hidden her shoes. But just as Mars was about to trip over them, Jupiter pulled her in the opposite direction, and they went to search the gardens.

Serenity took her chance. She ran the opposite way, away from her friends, away from the party. She turned this way and that, knowing the castle grounds like the back of her hand. The trees and plants passed her in a blur as she followed her instincts and continued to run.

After a few minutes, she slowed. She listened, but heard no one following her. She passed through an old gate, shutting it behind her, and walked through a small garden. She felt herself immediately relax in the shelter of her hidden garden, her sanctuary situated deep in the castle grounds. She walked down the small dirt path and sat on the wild grass that refused to be tamed. Beside her, the small pond glistened in the starlight. The statue hidden in the reeds in the middle could just be seen: Two lovers in a warm embrace; one of gold and one of silver.

Serenity gazed up at the sky, her eyes falling on to the blue planet. Earth always seemed that little bit bigger from here. She sat down on the soft grass, wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them to her chest. What she wouldn't give to go there, to smell the flowers, to hear the birds, to feel the breeze, just once.

"Please…"

She closed her eyes and wished. A warm feeling spread out from her heart and she grabbed hold of it with everything that she had.

But nothing happened.

She did not move, and sat in the same position. All she smelt was the grass.

A breeze blew across her face. A warm breeze…

Serenity's eyes shot open. She looked around in wonder. She wasn't in her garden anymore. The wild grass was now perfectly cut. The wall that had hidden the garden from the rest of the world was gone. Trees and bushes of different sizes and colours boarded this small paradise, hiding it from wherever she was. And when she looked up in to the sky, she saw her beautiful Moon, her home, hidden amongst the stars, right where the blue planet used to be.

She was on Earth.

She stood up hesitantly and gazed around her. The grass felt soft and warm beneath her feet. Surrounding the grass were rows and rows of bushes, covered in a beautiful red flower. She stepped over to the closest bush and tried to pick one up.

"Ouch!" she cried, retracting her hand. She looked at her finger. A small cut began to bleed. She quickly began to suck it, to try and stop it from bleeding. She looked back at the red flower and only then noticed the sharp thorns that covered the stem. She bent down, careful to stay away from said thorns, and smelt the red flower. Nothing on the Moon even compared to the incredible scent infusing her nose.

"So beautiful…" she sighed.

She walked around the garden full of red flowers. Their petals drifted through the air with the warm breeze. Serenity opened her arms and let them wash over her. She smiled and laughed in amazement.

"Who's there?"

Serenity covered her mouth and crouched down. Through the bushes, a silhouette could just be seen. The dark silhouette of a man. And it was coming closer.

"An Earthling," Serenity gasped under her breath.

"Show yourself!" cried the deep voice.

Serenity shivered at the unmistakable sound of a sword being drawn. The Earthling was almost upon her, just mere feet away from where she hid. She should see the glimmer of his blue armour through the leaves. She needed to go home, back to the Moon. If the Earthling saw her-

"Hey!"

Serenity closed her eyes. She needed to go home. She _wanted_ to go home. Back to the Moon. Back to where it was safe.

She heard the leaves parting and then…

Nothing.

Just a cold breeze.

She slowly opened her eyes. Her wild garden surrounded her once again.

She looked up at the sky. The Earth glimmered back at her. She sighed in relief. "Just another dream."

She stood up and brushed the grass from her dress. But as she brought her hand up to sort her hair, her eyes caught the glimpse of something red: The cut on her finger from the Earth's flower.

It wasn't a dream.


	3. Chapter 2 - Endymion

**A/N: These first few chapters have had a little bit of work done, just to make them flow just that little bit better. Thank you ****natashasurgirl**** for being a truly excellent Beta Reader!**

* * *

_**Once Upon a Blue Moon**_

_**Chapter 2 – Endymion**_

* * *

One of the greatest and most magnificent wonders about Earth is the abundance of life that covers the planet. Though the planet is covered by a large proportion of water, the land that the waves crash upon contains all sorts of wildlife and terrains: mountains, deserts, forests and lands made of ice. Each part of the Earth tells a different story of life that somehow wondrously comes together to create an extraordinary living organism.

On one of these lands, in the middle of a beautiful forest, a small camp had been erected in a peaceful clearing. The morning dew sparkled like diamonds in the rising sun. For the early hour, the camp was surprisingly awake. Many men were finishing off packing away their tents and equipment, loading them up on the waiting horses. But they were ahead of schedule, and decided to take advantage of the extra time with some entertainment.

Their party was of a decent size, but made up of no more than fifty men. Many of them were fully dressed in their exquisite (if travel stained) armour, who stood in a small circle a short distance away from the heart of the camp. They were cheering and applauding at the three men stood in the middle: two opponents, and one to watch over the match. The audience were already placing discreet bets on who they believed would be the victor.

The adjudicator raised his right arm, and the crowd immediately fell silent. There was an excited buzz in the air. The adjudicator flicked his light hair from his eyes and glanced at the first of the opponents. "Master Kunzite, are you ready?"

The first competitor, Kunzite, nodded to his protégé, his long silver hair blowing in the breeze. "Ready, Zoisite."

Zoisite nodded, and turned his attention to the next. "Your highness, are you ready?"

"How many times do I need to tell you, Zoisite, call me Endymion," the prince smiled. He tried to brush his dark hair from his blue eyes, but to no avail.

Zoisite flustered at the Crown Prince of Earth's casual response, but soon recovered. He held a hand out to each of them. "Gentlemen, prepare."

Swords were drawn. The men stared each other down. Zoisite slowly lifted both hands in to the air. He took a deep breath, and paused. Both hands dropped simultaneously.

"Begin!"

With no hesitation, Endymion leaped in to action, his sword ready to strike. But Kunzite was prepared for the attack and parried the oncoming blow with ease. Endymion quickly spun on his heel and tried to strike again from the right, but Kunzite knew the Prince's moves from their previous spars, and blocked the attack. Again and again, Endymion tried to make the winning hit on his opponent, but Kunzite was too experienced and blocked them all with ease. It was clear to the crowd that Kunzite's strength was greater than that of the Prince.

Endymion was pushed back from the force of the parries, and Kunzite took his chance to attack. One by one the attacks came in quick succession after the other, but the prince held his own and defended himself from each one. But with each attack, the prince was moved back towards the edge of the circle. The crowd cheered, some encouraging the prince, whilst the others were encouraging Kunzite.

Soon Kunzite saw an opening at the prince's side and struck. But the prince, feigning this small moment weakness, was prepared. Kunzite had fallen for his trap. He easily crouched down and ducked under the oncoming sword, putting Kunzite off balance from the force of his strike. Endymion kicked his general on the back of his legs, causing him to fall and land on his back. Endymion stood above him, placing his sword above his opponent's neck.

"Prince Endymion is the victor!" Zoisite called.

The crowd of men cheered, though those that had lost their bet were considerably quieter than the others. Endymion smiled, pleased with his victory. He took his sword away and held his hand out to Kunzite. Kunzite laughed and accepted the help, brushing himself off as he stood.

"Very well done, Endymion," Kunzite nodded. He was clearly proud of his student. "Your skills are exceptional. It seems I have nothing left to teach you."

"You are too modest, Kunzite," Endymion replied, sheathing his sword. "My training with you shall never be complete."

"Maybe," Kunzite chuckled. "But if we are ever attacked, I have complete confidence in your ability to protect your people, and yourself, from harm."

The crowd dispersed as they talked. Zoisite went ahead, ordering the men to finish their preparations. Kunzite and Endymion walked side by side to where their horses waited.

Endymion shook his head as he comprehended Kunzite's words. "And who would ever attack us? We haven't been at war for years."

They reached their horses and untied them from the tree. Endymion jumped up on to his first, soon followed by Kunzite.

"Sadly, peace can never last," Kunzite answered. "Soon, someone will try to take your kingdom from you, along with the powers of the Golden Crystal. We must always be prepared."

"I understand that, Kunzite. But who would be so bold as to challenge us?"

"The Moon Kingdom," Zoisite interrupted. He brought himself and his horse between the pair of them. "We can never trust beings not from our own planet."

"Zoisite!" Kunzite chided. Zoisite flinched at his tone of voice, but remained composed.

"The Moon Kingdom?" Endymion asked. "But they are only legends."

"They are far from legends," Zoisite continued. "They are very much real, protected by the power of their Silver Crystal. Never underestimate an enemy that you can not see."

"Kunzite?" Endymion looked up at the leader of his four generals, his most trusted friend.

Kunzite glanced around; making sure the men could not over hear them. "This is not the best place to discuss this. You know the law," he said, directing the comment at Zoisite. He looked back up at the prince. "Endymion, you know I have spoken to you in private about the Moon Kingdom, and my feelings for them. When we return to the palace, we shall discuss this further. For the time being, just remember what I have told you: all legends are derived from truths."

Endymion nodded in agreement, not wanting to push the subject further. He was more eager than ever to return to the palace.

"Enough about such topics," Kunzite continued. "It is time for the prince to return home. I am sure his father shall be pleased to see him after his long absence."

Kunzite gave his horse a gentle nudge, and he began to walk forward. Endymion and Zoisite followed suit, keeping close.

"You keep thinking that, Kunzite," Endymion sighed. "After all, it was father's idea for me to tour the outer domains. I think he would be happiest if I was to continue my absence."

But Kunzite chose to ignore the prince's remark. Riding up to the front of the group, Kunzite called the men to order. They all mounted their steeds, everything packed and ready to go. As one, they moved off, and began to make the final part of their journey back home.

* * *

"So, you have returned."

Prince Endymion bowed to his father. It had taken them the entire day to make their way back to the palace. He was tired and weary from the journey, but knew that he had to report to his father before he had any hope of rest. It was a task that he dreaded, and the longer he was there the more the knots in his stomach pulled tighter.

He stood back up straight; his dark blue armour glinted in the candle light. He caught a glimpse of the setting sun through the window and longed to leave. The shadows on the marble floor grew longer as the sun continued to disappear. Endymion could barely make out the paintings of his ancestors on the walls around him. Apart from the few servants that moved quietly around the room, lighting the many candles it required, Endymion and his father were alone.

"Yes, father," the prince answered. "My tour of the outer domains is complete."

The King gave a small nod. "Good, good." He paused. His mind was clearly on other matters, and he did not look at his son. Endymion could swear he looked bored. The King cleared his throat. "Anything to report?"

"No news other than the love our people hold for us."

"Hmph," the King huffed. He clearly did not seem overly pleased. There was a long pause before he continued. "And what about this _peasant_ trying to lead this uprising? What was her name again?"

"Beryl, your majesty," one of his servants whispered.

"Ah yes, Beryl. What of her?"

Endymion shook his head in confusion. "I'm afraid I am unsure of what you mean, father. This is the first I have heard about such an incident."

"No matter," the King said gruffly, reclining in his throne. "She will be dealt with like the others. It will soon pass."

Endymion said nothing, and only bowed. There was another awkward pause of silence when neither knew what to say. The silence was nothing unusual. Endymion was used to his father's dismissive nature with him. It had angered him at first, but he had grown used to it.

"Is that all, father?" Endymion ventured as the silence grew.

"Hmm?" the King muttered, brought back to the room from his day dream. "Yes, yes. That is all." He ushered his son away with a simple wave of his hand.

Endymion gave the King another bow and began to leave the throne room.

"Remember to visit Helios," the King called as an afterthought, just as Endymion reached the door.

Endymion turned, bowed to his father in acknowledgement, and left the hall. The wooden doors closed heavily behind him with a _"thud"_. The sound was surprisingly reassuring. He let out a small sigh of relief, glad the ordeal was over, and closed his eyes. He didn't seem to notice the figure appear out of the shadows.

"So? How did it go?" a voice asked.

Endymion looked up at Jadeite, the youngest of the Shitennou and the source of the question. "We lasted a whole four minutes."

"A new record," Jadeite jested. They started walking down the corridor.

"Indeed," Endymion said wearily. "He didn't seem particularly interested in my trip, as expected. He only wanted to know about this peasant woman."

"What peasant?"

They turned a corner and continued walking side by side. Some of the servants were lighting more candles hidden in the alcoves along the corridor. They bowed as the prince walked past, before returning to their duties.

"Her name was Beryl. Father is convinced she is starting an uprising against him."

"I would not say it was against him _personally_." Jadeite gave a small smirk.

Endymion stopped walking. He held on to Jadeite's sleeve to stop him continuing down the corridor. "You know this woman?"

Jadeite gave a small shrug. "Only what I have heard in passing from the servants. All I know is she appeared recently out of the blue and preaches a lot about the Moon Kingdom."

Endymion shouldn't have been surprised. Though the Moon Kingdom was never spoken about, there were the occasional whispers on the wind claiming the kingdom did exist. Endymion himself had always been torn, but had always held a small glimmer of hope that this magical kingdom on the Moon did exist. He had just never had any proof.

But the prince found that on this occasion he _was_ surprised, and a little concerned. There had been preachers in the past, yes, claiming this and that about the Moon Kingdom. But his father had always dealt with them swiftly. But within the last year, more and more of them had been appearing, and his father hadn't been as quick to deal with them as he used to. Zoisite's comments from earlier that morning came back to him. His feeling of uneasiness grew.

He pulled himself away from his thoughts and looked up at Jadeite. "Do you think you could look in to this for me? In secret?"

"Of course, your highness," Jadeite said, bowing.

"Thank you, friend. Take your time." Endymion smiled at the young general, grateful for his help. He let go of his sleeve and turned to leave.

"Prince Endymion, where are you going?" Jadeite called after him.

"To visit mother," Endymion answered, before disappearing through one of the glass doors to the right and in to the royal gardens. Jadeite didn't follow. Endymion was thankful for his friend allowing him some precious time alone.

A handful of servants bowed as he made his way past them, their baskets full of apples from the orchid. Endymion nodded his head at them and continued on, soon finding himself completely alone. The majority of the staff was needed back at the palace to prepare the evening's dinner. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, letting the freedom wash over him, although he knew it was only brief.

He soon reached his destination; his mother's Rose Garden. Filled with rows and rows of red roses, with paths twisting this way and that through the different trees and plants that kept the red flowers company, this was his favourite place to come. No one disturbed him whilst he was here. It was far enough away from the palace to be left in peace, and yet still close enough to return if he was needed immediately. This was his sanctuary.

Stopping by one of the bushes, he examined the flowers. They had grown well in his absence. He looked at them in detail and picked the most beautiful red rose. He walked to the centre of the enchanted garden, to a small pond. A statue of two lovers in an embrace stood in the middle, glittering in gold and silver in the bright moonlight. Placed in front of the pond, was a small grave. Endymion knelt beside the grave and placed the rose on top.

"Hello, mother," he said softly, speaking to the small stone grave. "I'm sorry it has been so long since my last visit. I would have returned sooner, but the weather turned on us when we started our journey back and delayed us for a week." He looked around the garden. "The flowers are looking beautiful. Thank you for looking after them whilst I was away."

He fell silent, lost in his thoughts. No matter how many years had passed, this never became any easier. He gave a small sigh. He truly missed his mother, the one person he could confide in completely and not worry about being judged. He trusted his Shitennou with his life, but although he cherished their friendship and loyalty, he knew their duty would always come first. He wished he didn't feel so alone.

A sudden breeze blew through, and the air shift. Endymion felt a chill crawl down his spine. He snapped his head up, alert. Something felt different. He looked around, but couldn't see anything. A few petals travelled along with the breeze.

All was silent, but Endymion still felt uneasy. He thought he heard something move. A quiet shuffling from behind where he knelt. The wind blew again.

"Ouch!"

Endymion jumped to his feet at the sudden noise. His hand immediately went to his sword. He listened again.

"So beautiful," the strange voice said. Then it laughed.

Panic filled his veins: There was someone in his garden.

"Who's there?" He called out.

He heard a small gasp. It was unmistakably from a woman. It was coming from behind the large bushes in front of him to the right. He slowly approached the source of the sound, his hand still on the hilt of his sword. He slowly followed one of the small paths, taking care to walk as silent as possible.

He heard the female voice whisper "An Earthling."

"Show yourself!" Endymion called. He drew his sword as he approached. An Earthling? Who was she to call him an _Earthling_? Unless…

Through the bushes, he saw a shadow crouched down low. Something golden blew in the wind, glinting in the moonlight.

"Hey!" He called. He jumped through the last bush and held his sword up high-

But no one was there.

A warm breeze caressed his face and he felt the air settling again. He stared in confusion at the place where the shadow had been crouched. Although part of him didn't believe it, he could have sworn a beautiful young woman had just been there. When he blinked, he could still see a glimpse of her long blonde hair behind his eyelids.

He sheathed his sword and looked around him. He was alone in his garden once again. He mind replayed the woman's words. She had called him an _Earthling_. There was only one explanation for that name, no matter how unlikely it seemed.

But was it possible?

Was she really from the Moon?


	4. Chapter 3 - Restless Hearts

_**Once Upon a Blue Moon**_

_**Chapter 3 – Restless Hearts**_

* * *

The next few days passed slowly for both Serenity and Endymion, both lost in their thoughts. Neither could believe what had occurred on that strange night. They tried to forget and carry on with their lives, but both their hearts were more restless than ever before.

Serenity's small cut healed quickly and left a small silver scar on the tip her finger: her only physical proof that she had indeed somehow travelled to Earth. Mars and Jupiter had found her wondering the royal gardens and had led her back to the ball, picking up her shoes along the way. In the days that followed, Serenity's mind wondered more and more, always thinking about Earth: she could still feel the warm breeze on her skin. She made increasingly more mistakes in her lessons and training as her daydreams continued, and the Sailor Senshi grew more and more concerned.

Three days after the ball, whilst Serenity had a lesson with Luna and Artemis, the four guardians met in private in Venus's chambers.

"Maybe she ate something that unsettled her?" Jupiter asked, leaning against the window.

"I don't think so," Mercury replied. She paced the room between the girls. "She has no symptoms of any illness I know of."

Jupiter watched the Solider of Wisdom slowly walk around the room. "An injury from the ball? She did walk barefoot for a while."

"It's nothing like an illness or injury," Mars offered from where she sat on Venus's chair. "Something happened to her the night of the ball."

Jupiter shook her head. "But what could have happened? She stayed within the palace grounds. You and I found her alone in the gardens, Mars."

"Have you managed to speak to her, Venus?" Mercury asked. She stopped pacing and looked over to where Venus sat on her corner of her bed.

"Many times," Venus answered. "But whenever I ask about the ball, she only laughs and changes the subject. Luna has tried speaking to her too, but her lips are sealed. She pretends that nothing happened."

"Are we completely sure something _did_?" Jupiter asked. "Finding her wondering in the gardens is nothing new."

"That may be," Mercury replied, "but you've seen the way she's been acting since. Even for Princess Serenity, it's unusual."

Mars nodded in agreement. "It took me twice as long to get her out of her daydreams today. She almost walked off the balcony twice when Mercury was with her yesterday."

Jupiter sighed. "Then we'll just have to keep trying. We need to show her we are here if she needs to talk. Sooner or later she'll open up to us."

"In the mean time," Venus added, "we should keep a closer eye on her."

They all agreed, each spending a little bit more time with the princess. Venus spoke to Artemis and Luna of their worries, and Luna soon found herself rarely leaving Serenity's side, wanting too to keep a close eye on her. But Serenity simply smiled at her friends, encouraging them that nothing troubled her. She knew they cared for her deeply and were simply looking out for her. But she could not bring herself to admit that she had gone to the taboo planet. Not to her friends. They would never understand. Besides, though she knew that she shouldn't, she could feel something pulling her back to Earth. She knew it was an irrational thought, but something was telling her that she had to go back.

* * *

It was very much the same on Earth for Prince Endymion. He too found his mind wondering more with each passing day. Though he did not have any proof that she was real, he could not rid himself of the image of the mysterious woman. It may have only been a brief glimpse, but the image had been permanently imprinted in his mind.

Between his duties of assisting with the running of the kingdom and his continual training, Endymion found himself discreetly visiting the royal library more frequently. He poured over the few books written on subject of the Moon Kingdom, reading them from cover to cover numerous times. However, they were all based on ancient legends and myths and offered nothing significant.

Frustrated, Endymion found himself full of more questions and searching for more answers. He couldn't approach the Shitennou. Jadeite had been away from the palace looking in to what he could find on the woman named Beryl, whilst Nephrite and Zoisite were with their soldiers for training, and Kunzite was assisting the King. They wouldn't have time to speak to him. So he spoke to the one person he knew would speak the truth: Helios.

"The Moon Kingdom?" The young priest asked when Endymion came to visit him that day. They had just completed their daily rituals, and Endymion knew this was his only chance to ask.

"Forgive me, Helios. I know this is a lot to ask, and I am keeping you from your duties. But I can not find the right answers. Can you help me?"

Helios looked away from the prince and walked a few paces ahead. His footsteps echoed around them in the holy building. "How much do you know?"

Endymion hesitated. "Only that at one time, I believed that the Moon Kingdom was only a myth. Just a simple legend. But recently, I have started to question this."

Helios turned to look at him. "What has caused this change of heart?"

Again, Endymion hesitated. He was unsure of how much to say.

"Prince Endymion?" Helios prompted.

Endymion took a deep breath. "It's hard to describe. I may have…seen something, but I'm not certain. But I have realised that I am hearing of the Moon Kingdom more frequently recently. I just want to know the truth. I want to know if the Moon Kingdom is real."

"I see." Helios paused, gathering his thoughts. "You know this subject is not usually spoken of? By order of the King, your father?"

"My father? But why would he enforce such a thing?"

"That, I'm afraid, is not in my power to reveal to you. You must speak to the King directly. I can only answer your first question."

Endymion nodded his understanding. "Very well. What do you know?"

Helios eyed the prince, watching him carefully. "There may be consequences from what I am about to tell you. Are you willing to face them?"

"What consequences?"

Helios looked around the room, making sure they were truly alone before continuing. "The Moon Kingdom has been kept a secret from you for a reason, your highness. If your father were to discover your recent interest in the matter, he may punish you."

"I am my own man and will face the consequences, whatever they may be," Endymion said proudly.

Helios nodded his consent. "Very well then. There was a time when the people of Earth worshipped the Queen of the Moon: Selene, they called her, but her true name differs from that. They said she was very beautiful and very powerful, and was always a wonder to behold. However, no one had seen this mysterious Queen apart from a handful of people, and they were never truly believed. As the generations passed, the people soon forgot about her. They told tales and myths about the Queen and the people of the moon to their children, as fairytales or stories. But all stories are based on a truth."

Helios paused, watching the prince very carefully. He worried about his reaction. Endymion signalled for him to continue.

"Your highness, what I am next going to tell you may be hard for you to believe. And if the King discovers that I have told you, then we will both be punished. Do I have your word that you will not tell a soul about this meeting?"

"Of course. On my word and my honour, I will keep your secret, Helios." Endymion bowed to the priest.

Helios smiled. "Thank you. Now, whilst the people of the kingdom believed the Moon Kingdom to be only a myth, there were those that knew the truth: Your parents. When they first came to the throne of the united planet, long before you were born, the Queen of the Moon appeared to them to offer her friendship."

"The same Queen from the legends?" Endymion interrupted. "But how is that possible? She must be hundreds of years old."

"The Queen and her subjects age differently than you and I, Prince Endymion, and live far longer lives. They have many secrets, and that may be why your father did not trust the Queen. No one knows why, but your father sent her away, forbidding her or any of her subjects from coming to Earth ever again."

Endymion took a moment for this to sink in. "But what about Kunzite and the Shitennou? They know about the Moon Kingdom."

Helios took his time before answering. "Perhaps they learnt of them from their fathers before them, who were present when the Queen last came to Earth."

Endymion thought this through. It made sense, and if his father had decreed that no one was to speak of his meeting with the Queen, then naturally the Shitennou would obey. But why would his father not want him to know?

Helios walked up to the prince, concerned at the long silence. "Prince Endymion, are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, Helios," Endymion answered, though he was still a little distracted. "It's just…It is a lot to take in. To think that the Moon Kingdom is real and they have been to Earth!"

"Remember, you must not speak of this to anyone," Helios empathised. He looked the prince in the eye.

Endymion took Helio's right hand and shook it in agreement. "Yes. I will keep my word, Helios. Thank you. Thank you for your help."

And he left the priest of Elysion to his duties with a new sense of purpose.

* * *

A week had now passed since Serenity had travelled to Earth, and her need to return only increased. Though being watched constantly meant she had not had a chance to return to her secret garden.

But that night, after she had wished her mother goodnight, Serenity knew she could not wait anymore. She had to try.

When the palace was quiet and she was sure everyone was asleep, Serenity climbed out of bed, still dressed in the day's clothes. She carefully crept around the sleeping Luna, sneaking out of the room and closing the door softly. Choosing not to wear her shoes, she walked quietly through the palace, trying to avoid any guards she heard coming. She managed to reach the gardens without being spotted, and quickened her pace as she made her way down the terraces on to the grass.

Serenity followed one of the paths that boarded the edge of the main garden, full of white and pale pink flowers grown by the Silver Crystal. She came to the back of the garden, stopping at the gate, and took a glance over her shoulder. She couldn't see anyone. She took a step towards the gate and reached out to open it.

"Princess Serenity?"

Serenity jumped, and very quickly turned around, hiding her hands behind her back. She took a few nervous steps away from the gate. Sailor Jupiter had appeared very suddenly from behind one of the trees and was standing directly in front of her, her arms crossed across her chest.

"J-J-Jupiter!" Serenity cried. "Wh-What are you doing here?" She let out a small nervous laugh.

"I could ask you the same thing," Jupiter replied. She lifted one of her eyebrows. "What are you doing out here this late?"

"Just…taking a late night stroll," Serenity answered with a shrug. "Smelling the flowers, watching the stars…"

Jupiter said nothing, and simply looked at the princess, knowing all too well she wasn't telling the truth. Serenity let out another nervous laugh. She had to think of a way to slip past her.

"So," the princess ventured, trying to chance the subject. "The flowers are looking beautiful this year. What's your secret?"

"Nice try, Princess. But you know you can't be out here this late. Time to go back to the palace." Jupiter closed the gap between the two of them.

"But-" Serenity tried to protest.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but I need to take you back." Jupiter took Serenity's hand and started gently leading her back towards the palace.

Serenity gave a small grumble. She had been so close. Surely she could think of something, _anythin_g to get to her garden. Anything was worth a try.

And then she had an idea. A silly, stupid idea, but it could work.

She stopped, pulling Jupiter to a halt. She hid behind the guardian and let out a small yelp.

"Princess?" Jupiter asked, confused.

"Shh!" Serenity whispered. She pointed in to the distance.

Jupiter followed her gaze. "What is it?"

"Can't you see it?" Serenity whispered quickly.

"I don't know what you-"

"Shh! You need to whisper!"

"Why?" Jupiter whispered back, confused.

"Can't you see it?"

"See what?"

"That."

"What?!"

"_That!_" Serenity whispered urgently, though she herself had no idea what she was pointing at. As usual, she was making it up as she went along.

So she nearly screamed in relief when something rustled in one of the trees ahead, causing some of the leaves to fall to the ground. And thankfully, Jupiter saw it too.

"Who's there?" She called to the tree. There was no answer.

"What is it?" Serenity asked, using her most innocent voice.

"I don't know," Jupiter said, shaking her head. She turned around and faced Serenity. "Stay here." She turned and walked towards the suspicious tree.

As Jupiter slowly approached the suspicious tree, Serenity did as she was told and stood where she was left, for all of five seconds. When she was sure Jupiter was far away enough, she took a few hesitated steps back, until her hand felt the gate's handle. Taking one last look at Jupiter, making sure she was still distracted, Serenity pulled the handle and disappeared through the gate.

Jupiter did not hear the gate close. The guardian was still fully occupied on what had made the tree move. She approached the tree slowly and cautiously, ready to attack whoever had tried to intrude in to the palace. She felt the electricity of her attack spark at the end of her fingers. Pausing for just a moment, she prepared herself. Then, without hesitation, she sent a shock of electricity in to the tree. Something fell with a heavy thud to the ground. Jupiter ran up to the base of the tree, and let out a small laugh. A slightly charred branch lay at her feet.

"It's safe, Princess," she called out. "It was only a branch."

There was no answer.

"Princess?"

Jupiter turned around, and saw Serenity had disappeared.

"PRINCESS!"

But though Serenity heard her, she did not return the call. Instead, she ran.

* * *

When Endymion had finished his duties for the day, he made his way to his mother's garden. He watched the sun as it disappeared over the horizon and the stars began to light up the sky. When he reached his mother's grave, the sun had completely disappeared, leaving a burnt orange glow on the edge of the horizon.

The prince selected another rose from the vast collection, and placed it on the grave. He knelt down at the base, and sent a small prayer up to the heavens. He gazed up at the early night sky, and his eyes fell upon the bright, full moon.

"Why didn't you tell me, mother?" He turned to look at the grave. "Did father make you keep it a secret?"

Only silence greeted him, but that was to be expected.

Endymion looked over his shoulder, towards where the palace stood. He was due to return soon. The Shitennou were expecting him. They had all recently returned from their duties for the day, including Jadeite. They so rarely were all able to spend an evening together in each other's company; he did not want to keep them waiting.

And yet, something was holding him back. Something was telling him to stay where he was just for a little bit longer.

* * *

Serenity ran in to her secret garden, closing the gate behind her. She knew Jupiter would have called the Senshi together and they would now be looking for her. She didn't have much time. The garden would be one of the first places they would look.

She quickly walked over to the small pond, to the spot where she was before when she travelled, and knelt down. She looked up at the Earth.

"Right, Serenity, how did you do this? You were sat right here, and you looked up at the Earth. And then…and then…"

And then, what? What had she done? Nothing. She hadn't done anything special to get to Earth. All she had done was make a wish, and she had found herself on Earth, just like that.

She closed her eyes and wished hard; focusing everything she had on feeling that warm breeze again. But the feeling that she had had before did not return.

"Princess Serenity!" She heard Venus called. They were getting closer now.

Serenity looked up at the Earth. It was no use. There was no way for her to go back to Earth.

She hugged herself and forced back the tears that threaten to fall. She gave a small laugh, finding it silly that she wanted to cry. Why _did_ she want to cry? She knew she couldn't go back. It was dangerous. It was a mistake to go there in the first place, however she did it. What if the Earthling had seen her?

The Earthling. His voice ran in her ears. She did not know what he looked like, but every night since he had appeared in her dreams as a shadow, calling out to her. She wondered who he was and what he looked like. Had he seen her that night? And why did she hope to see him again?

A warm jolt went through her heart, the same as before. But before she could grasp it, it was gone.

"Princess!" Mars called. They were right outside the garden.

Serenity kept her eyes shut. She thought of the Earth, of the warm breeze and the red flowers. Of the Earthling she had glimpsed, his voice echoing in her mind. Her heart glowed warmly, and she felt the sensation pass over her entire body, as if she was covered in light. She held on to that feeling with everything she had, focusing on his voice.

When the Sailor Senshi arrived at Serenity's garden, she was no longer there.

* * *

His heart started to beat fast before he felt it: the unmistakeable shift in the air. Endymion jumped to his feet, his hand on the hilt of his sword. A strong breeze blew across his face, drifting with it an unusual, sweet scent.

He slowly approached the rose bushes in front of him, somehow drawn to them, making sure to stay quiet. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his heart hammered in his chest as he glimpsed long blonde hair through the leaves. Could it be? Cautiously, he approached the clearing.

* * *

Serenity kept her eyes shut, just for a few seconds, then hesitantly opened them. She gasped and stood up in surprise. She was back. She was back on Earth again! She let out an excited exclamation, her hands covering her mouth in shock. She walked up to the nearest flower and stroked its soft petals. It smelt just as wonderful as before.

And then she heard the voice.

"Who are you?"

Serenity froze. She had been spotted. She had broken the forbidden law. She kicked herself mentally for being so stupid. She should never have come back. Her mother would never forgive her.

"I said who are you?" the voice said again, "and where did you come from?"

She couldn't stay there forever. She had to face the consequences. Gathering her courage, she braced herself and turned around to face the Earthling.

Both Serenity and Endymion could not believe their eyes.


	5. Chapter 4 - A Forbidden Meeting

_**Once Upon a Blue Moon**_

_**Chapter 4 – A Forbidden Meeting**_

"I said who are you? And where did you come from?"

She couldn't stay there forever. She had to face the consequences. Gathering her courage, she braced herself and turned around to face the Earthling.

Both Serenity and Endymion could not believe their eyes. They stood in silence, unsure of what to say or do.

Serenity took in the man stood before her. He wore a long sleeved, dark blue tunic over black leggings and boots. His hand was grasping the hilt of his sword secured around his waist with a dark silver belt. But although Serenity knew she should be scared, she found that she was nothing of the sort. It was those eyes. Though they were partially hidden by his dark hair, those deep blue eyes shining brightly in the moonlight drew her in like gravity, and she couldn't look away.

Endymion too could not tear his gaze from the beautiful young woman standing before him. Her pure white dress flowed over her body in a fabric that he was not familiar with. He took in her truly unique hairstyle as her long blonde hair was blown gently by a small breeze. But again, it was the eyes. Those pure blue eyes sparkled like stars, enticing him and trapping him in their gaze. But he didn't want to escape.

Time passed, and still neither knew what to say. Both knew they should not be seen by one another, that they had broken a forbidden law. But what were they to do now?

Serenity had to say something. She couldn't just stand there. She had to try and explain. She took a deep breath and took a step forward.

"Stop!" Endymion shouted. His grip on his sword tightened, though he still did not unsheathe it. "Stay where you are."

Serenity froze on the spot, and did as she was told. Her gaze moved down reluctantly from his eyes to the hands on the top of his sword. Suddenly, she began to feel scared as she fully realised the danger she was in.

"Who are you?" Endymion repeated, trying to stay calm. "And where did you come from?"

"Please," Serenity said softly, "I mean you no harm."

"That doesn't answer my questions. Who are you?"

Serenity hesitated. How much should she say? She could be putting the entire Silver Millennium in danger just by talking to this Earthling man. She chose her words carefully. "I'm just someone who strayed a little too far from home."

"And where is home, exactly?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Serenity answered, her eyes flickering up to the Moon for the briefest second.

But Endymion caught the look and followed her gaze. "The Moon? You're from _the Moon?_"

"Please!" Serenity begged. "I didn't mean to come here. It was an accident."

"So it is true..." He wasn't sure if he should be fearful or excited by his own statement. This young woman had somehow travelled from the Moon to stand before him. It was impossible! And yet, after everything he had heard over the last few days, he was beginning to feel that almost anything was possible.

He looked in to the woman's eyes again, and saw she was as fearful of him and he was of her. She looked almost _human_. It took him by surprise. As he looked at the scared but determined face on the woman, he slowly realised that there was nothing to be afraid of. Not with her. He felt himself relax, and his hand fell away from his sword.

Serenity didn't say anything, seeing the different conflicting thoughts flicker across the man's face. Though she saw his hand move away, she was still aware of the weapon he possessed, and that he could attack her at any moment. She had her training to help her, yes, but she doubted she could stop an oncoming sword. She tried to take a step back, but was cornered by the bush behind her.

"Wait," Endymion called, reaching a hand out to her.

Serenity didn't move. She looked around her for a way out, but knew she was boxed in. And she didn't exactly know how to get home.

"I'm sorry," Endymion said softly and calmly. "I did not mean to scare you, or to threaten you. You just surprised me. No one enters this garden except for me, and I wasn't expecting to see someone materialise like you did."

"Please believe me, I didn't mean to intrude," Serenity said after a pause, still on her guard.

"I believe you." And he did. Though how he knew he could trust a woman from the Moon he had only just met was beyond him. "Truly, I do. Please, can you tell me why you're here?"

"I only wanted to…" She stopped herself before she said too much.

"'Only wanted to', what?" Endymion asked, but Serenity shook her head, sending her blonde hair flying. Endymion couldn't help but smile as she pretend to zip shut her lips. "You Moon folk sure are weird."

"Moon folk? I'm a _Lunarian_." Serenity pouted and folded her arms across her chest. Her previous fear for this strange man was quickly ebbing away. "And the same can be said for you, _Earthling_."

"Earthling?" Endymion chuckled. "I certainly have never been called that before. So what _are_ you doing here, Miss _Lunarian_?"

Serenity felt the heat of a small blush spread across her face. "It's hard to explain."

"Fine. Then _how_ did you get here?"

"That's even harder to explain."

"Try me," Endymion smiled. He sat on the grass and stared up at the mysterious lady of the Moon.

Serenity tried her best to stare him down, but soon found herself lost in his deep blue eyes again, and couldn't stop herself from opening up to him. "I'm not sure how I got here," she sighed, sinking down on to the grass. "For a Lunarian to travel to Earth, such a thing is forbidden. No one from the Moon has ever travelled to Earth."

"No one? But what about the Queen?"

"The Queen?" Serenity looked up in surprise.

Endymion nodded. "I heard that she visited my…my _King_ many years ago. Did you not know that?"

"No, I didn't," Serenity answered slowly. Her mother had travelled to Earth? When was this? And why? Questions started flying through her mind.

"If it helps," Endymion offered, seeing the confusion on the girl's face, "I did not believe the Moon Kingdom existed until a short while ago. I always believed it to be a myth, merely a story for children. But now I can see that it is, indeed, very real. Which makes it all the more confusing that it is a forbidden topic in this kingdom."

Serenity looked up at the Earthling. "You did not know we existed?" When Endymion shook his head, she looked up at the Moon. "It makes sense, I guess. Our people are not allowed to interact with one another after all."

"But the people of Earth are spoken about on the Moon?"

"Not much, but we are not forbidden to speak of them completely. We watch over the Earth, protecting it if we can. But we do not interfere with you and your lives. Well, that is, until now." She looked up at Endymion. "I always wondered why we are not allowed to meet."

Endymion gazed in to the Lunarian's wide, blue eyes and wondered the same. Taking a chance, he stood up and walked over to the woman. He sat down beside her and lay on his back. He placed his arms behind his head and gazed up at the night sky. "Perhaps something happened in the past?"

Serenity looked down at the man beside her. Her hand was just inches away from his chest. She watched it move up and down as he breathed, hypnotised by the repetition of life. Her hand was itching to get closer, to be able to touch him.

But she couldn't. She caught herself and regained her composure, not entirely sure what had come over her. She quickly lay down beside him, holding her hands together as they lay across her stomach. She gazed up at her home.

"The Moon is beautiful tonight," Endymion said softly.

"It's strange seeing my home from all the way down here. It looks so small."

Endymion glanced over at Serenity. "How did you get here? To travel to Earth from the Moon seems impossible."

"As I said, I'm not sure. I was in my garden, gazing up at the beautiful blue planet. I used to think it was a blue moon when I was a child. I've been staring and daydreaming about Earth for as long as I can remember; wanting to know what it was like here. Wanting to feel a real breeze, and smell a real flower and…" She stopped herself from saying more, hearing how silly she must sound.

"Don't you have flowers on the Moon?" Endymion asked.

"We do, but they're not _real_, like your flowers here on Earth." She looked to her left at the rows of roses that stood all around her. "These flowers are so beautiful. I wish I could take them back to the Moon. Your garden is truly magical."

"If you think this little piece of it is special, you should see the whole garden during the day." As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt himself blush.

Serenity took a moment for the words to sink in. "You mean I should come back?"

Endymion struggled to find the right words to say. "Well…I mean, you want to see our plants and wildlife, right? It would make sense to come back and see them in the sunlight. That's if…if you want to?"

Serenity looked over at Endymion. "Would you want me to come back? Even though we both know it's forbidden, and have only just met?"

Endymion returned her gaze. "We have already broken the rules. Why should we not continue?"

Serenity nodded at his words. He was right. By law, they shouldn't even be talking to one another. And yet, here they were, lying side by side under the stars, with nothing to disturb or trouble them. And she never wanted it to end.

But all good things must come to an end.

"But I don't even know you," Serenity said quietly.

"What is there to know?" Endymion ask, keeping his gaze on the night sky. "I am simply an '_Earthling_' who would like to teach you more about his planet. It really is more wonderful under the sunlight."

"I would like to see that," Serenity answered carefully.

"You would?"

The Lunarian nodded. "I just don't know if I can come back."

Endymion looked over at the beautiful woman. "What do you mean?"

Serenity returned his gaze. "I still don't know exactly how I got here. Maybe it was instinct. Maybe it was something else. Who knows? But making sure I was alone so I could try, that's almost impossible at the moment."

"And why's that?"

Serenity hesitated with her answer. She looked back up at the sky, avoiding the man's gaze. "My friends are…worried about me. They're watching me very closely."

Endymion felt something tug in his chest. He moved his hand ever so slightly, just that little bit closer to her. He could feel the warmth from her skin. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Serenity shook her head. "No, not exactly. I just tend to daydream a lot." She glanced over at Endymion. "I've been doing it a lot more recently."

"What do you think about?" Endymion rolled on to his side, propping himself up wit his elbow.

"Earth." Serenity couldn't help but smile as she spoke. "I thought my curiosity would be sated when I came here, even if it was only brief. But instead, I find myself wanting to be here more and more. I want to learn everything about this planet."

"Maybe I could teach you?" He shouldn't have said that. He knew he shouldn't. But the words slipped from his mouth before he could stop himself.

Serenity sat up, resting on one arm. "You would do that?"

"Of course," Endymion said. "I would be happy to teach you. If you could teach me about the Moon Kingdom?"

"I'm not sure," Serenity said, looking away. "The consequences if we were both discovered…"

"We won't be found out if we keep it a secret."

"Could we?" Serenity looked up at him with eyes full of hope.

But before Endymion could answer, another voice broke the silence.

"Endymion!"

Endymion flinched at the tone of voice. "Oh no."

Serenity quickly stood up, taking a few paces back. "Another Earthling? I thought you said no one else would come here?"

"It's alright," Endymion said, standing up. He stood in front of Serenity, placing his arms gently on her shoulders. "No one is allowed in here except for me. I won't let them find you."

"But you've only just met me," Serenity said, unsure. "How can I trust you?"

"Because I'm a man of my word."

"Endymion!" The voice called again.

"Endymion?" Serenity asked.

"Yes," the prince answered. "That's my name. Endymion."

"Endymion…" Serenity let the words play on her lips. They tasted sweet.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," Endymion said quickly. "That's one of my generals, Kunzite, calling for me. They're expecting me." He quickly looked up at the Moon. "Are you able to get back safely?"

"I…I can try," Serenity nodded. "Though I'm sure to be in trouble with my Senshi when I go home."

"Senshi?"

But before Serenity could answer, they heard footsteps not too far away. Kunzite was getting closer.

"I had better return," Serenity said, brushing herself off. "Thank you, Endymion. You should go."

Endymion nodded, but didn't move. His hands were still on her shoulders. He could pull her in close, and wrap his arms around her before she disappeared…

But he resisted.

"I meant what I said," he said earnestly. "The gardens really are beautiful in the sunlight."

Serenity smiled. "I would like to see that one day. Hopefully." She gently took his hands and removed them from her shoulders. She gave them a small squeeze before letting him go. "Now, you should go to your general."

Endymion nodded, and began to walk away. But he stopped after a few paces and looked back. "You never told me your name."

She smiled, her eyes glittering in the starlight. "Serenity. Now please, go."

Endymion gave her a smile, but did as he was asked. When he turned around once again to see her, she was gone. He looked up at the Moon. It seemed brighter somehow.

"Prince Endymion!" Kunzite called again.

Endymion walked to the entrance of the garden. Kunzite was walking down the path towards him.

"Kunzite," Endymion greeted his friend. "I am sorry I'm late. I was…lost in my thoughts."

Kunzite bowed to the prince. "You do not need to apologise, your highness. But I thought I heard voices?"

"There is no one here but myself. I can assure you of that."

Kunzite nodded. "Very well. I came to inform you that Jadeite has had to depart. He is following a lead on Beryl."

"When will he return?"

"In a few days."

The pair started walking back to the palace. They took their time, walking at a slow pace.

"Did he leave any information before he left?" Endymion asked.

Kunzite shook his head. "Only that Beryl's preaching is different from previous encounters. Although she preaches about the Moon Kingdom, she speaks as if she wants to do them harm, not support them as we previously thought."

"Harm them?" Endymion asked. "But they have done nothing to us."

Kunzite eyed the prince carefully. "So you believe in them now? It was only a few days ago that you still thought of them as a myth. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Endymion chose his words carefully. "You yourself have always spoken of them as if the were real, throughout my life. Not often, but certainly during the times when we were not constantly watched. And I've seen the fear you have for them. It's there in your eyes."

A flicker of something passed over Kunzite's face, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Endymion pushed it from his mind and continued.

"I know that since I was born, there has been a law denying anyone to speak of the Moon Kingdom. And because of that, I believed it to be a myth. I am not sure if this was to protect me, or the people, or for another reason. But with…various events and people speaking of them now, I can no longer ignore the fact that I was wrong. You thought it best that I should know the truth, Kunzite, even though it went against my father's wishes. So thank you."

Another look flickered across Kunzite's face. Doubt? But he spoke before Endymion could ask. "You do not need to thank me, your highness. We wanted you to know the truth, so that you are prepared. I only ask that you do not speak of this to the King. Though we are loyal to him, it is you with who our true loyalties rest. He must not know what we have told you."

"You have my word," Endymion nodded and followed Kunzite back inside the palace. Before walking through the doors, he took one last look at the Moon. He hoped Serenity had returned home safely.

What Endymion could not see from Earth was although the Moon looked peaceful and quiet, all was not so inside the palace grounds. Whilst many of the inhabitants blissfully slept, the Sailor Senshi were wide awake. With the help of Luna and Artemis, they had been searching the palace and gardens for some time, and still could not find any sign of their princess.

The group now stood on the large terraces that lead out from the ballroom. It was the middle of the night on the Moon, a similar time to that on Earth thanks to the power of the Silver Crystal.

Sailor Jupiter let out a sigh as the girls, along with their feline guardians, tried to assess the situation. "I don't understand. Where could she have gone?"

"She must be here somewhere," Artemis replied. "She couldn't have left the palace walls."

"But Artemis," Luna said urgently, "I can't feel her presence anywhere nearby. She's disappeared completely."

Jupiter shook her head. "That's just not possible. She would have to have teleported for her to disappear like that. She's not ready yet."

"How can you be sure?" Mercury asked. "Serenity is stronger than she looks. She needs to be as the future keeper of the Silver Crystal."

"Besides," Sailor Mars added, "none of us can feel her presence. I have to agree with Luna. I think Serenity has gone."

Jupiter looked over to the only quiet guardian. "Venus, what do you think?"

The girls turned to look at their leader. She sat on one of the small walls, her head resting on her hands. She was deep in thought.

"Venus?" Artemis asked, sitting beside her feet.

"Hmm? What?" Venus mumbled. She looked up at them all gathered around her.

Artemis placed a paw on Venus's leg. "Are you all right?"

Sailor Venus let out a tired sigh. "No, I'm not. I'm worried about the princess. She has never been missing this long before. Is there anywhere we haven't searched?"

Mercury shook her head. "We searched the palace from top to bottom, and the gardens. The gates are securely closed for the night, and I've checked all the systems. Unless she teleported like Luna says, there is no way that she could have escaped the grounds."

"Luna," Venus asked, standing up and kneeling beside the dark cat. "Can you think of anywhere Serenity could have gone?"

Luna shook her head. Her face was a picture of worry.

Jupiter knelt beside Venus. "Don't worry Luna. You know what Serenity is like. She loves to wonder off."

"But not like this," Luna said quietly. "She's never _disappeared_ before."

"We'll find her," Sailor Mercury reassured.

"I just don't understand why she would disappear like this," Luna continued. "I shouldn't have left her alone. I just wish I knew what did I do wrong?"

Artemis trotted over and sat close to his partner. "Luna, calm down. Where is this coming from? We'll _find_ her. We always do." He gave her a gentle but caring nudge.

Luna rubbed her head against Artemis, grateful for his support. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure what's come over me. I just worry, and if the Queen finds out-"

"The Queen will not find out," Venus said sternly, but fairly. She picked up the feline guardian and held her in her arms. "Where ever Serenity has gone, she will come back. We will find her."

"And we're all to blame," Artemis said gently. "Not just you, Luna."

Jupiter nodded her agreement. "They're right. We all did what we thought was best. I shouldn't have forced her to leave the garden tonight. We all know how much she loves being outside. I pushed her too far."

"And I was too hard on her in training too," Mars added sheepishly.

"Me too, with her studying," Mercury said.

"So you see," Venus continued, "it's not your fault."

Luna smiled at her friends. "Thank you. I should know better than to-"

She stopped. Something felt different. She jumped out of Venus's arms and landed in the garden. The others felt it too: A slight shift in the air. They all stood up, looking in to the dark garden.

"Feel that?" Jupiter asked. Mercury nodded beside her.

"That presence," Mars said quietly. "It's…"

"Serenity!" Venus cried, and darted forward. Walking directly in front of them, appearing through the dark was Princess Serenity.

Serenity looked up at the Senshi gathered before her. Before she could register what was happening, Venus enveloped her in a hug. The force of the surprise hug knocked both girls off their feet, and they tumbled to the floor.

"Oh no! Princess!" Venus cried. She stood up quickly and offered her hand to Serenity. She helped her to her feet. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, Venus. I'm fine," Serenity chuckled. "I just wasn't expecting the hug."

"I'm sorry," Venus apologised again. "But we were worried about you."

"Really? But I was only wondering around the gardens," Serenity answered, a little too innocently.

"But we couldn't find you anywhere," Jupiter pointed out as the others caught up.

"And we couldn't feel your presence anymore," Mars added. "Where did you go?"

"I promise you all, I was just wondering around the grounds. I needed some time alone." She saw the guilty look on her Senshi's faces and immediately regretted lying to them, but she had no choice. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to worry you."

The Sailor Senshi looked at their princess, then at one another. Something didn't add up. But, for the time being, their relief at finding their princess out weighed their concern, so they pushed it from their minds.

"We know," Luna said, stepping forward. She jumped in to Serenity's arms. "We are just so relieved that you're here, safe and sound."

Venus placed a hand on Serenity's own. "We are sorry we pushed you so hard. But please, don't wonder off on your own again without telling us."

"I promise," Serenity smiled, though she hoped none of them could see her crossed fingers hidden under Luna.

Reassured for the time being, the group agreed to leave the matter for the evening. They began to wonder back to the palace together, each of them looking forward to returning to their rooms to rest. Just before Serenity walk inside, she turned and took one last look at the beautiful, blue Earth, and smiled.


	6. Chapter 5 - A Forbidden Love

_**Once Upon a Blue Moon**_

_**Chapter 5 – A Forbidden Love**_

Endymion pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes in a futile attempt to fight away the on coming headache. They always struck hard when the meetings turned heated like this. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, and looked up at his four Shitennou seated on the large table around him. The Royal Meeting Chambers were far too big for their group of five. They were all seated at one end of the long table, with Endymion in his father's seat. A large map of the kingdom was laid out in front of them.

The headache started to throb behind his skull. He knew it was his own fault. He had called for this meeting to discuss the latest developments on Beryl. And he knew all too well how passionate his four generals became when trying to win an argument.

Today it was the turn of Jadeite and Zoisite. Endymion no longer cared what they were fighting about. He just wanted it to stop.

"Gentlemen, please," Endymion tried, but the two men were just too loud.

"I did not take _any _of them from you," Zoisite argued. "They were given to me freely and fairly."

"Fairly?" Jadeite countered. "Nothing was fair in that decision! If I had gone instead of you, things would have been different."

"You think so, do you?"

Jadeite sneered. "I _know_ they would have been different. I would have gotten him out a lot quicker than you without causing a scene."

Zoisite let out a loud bark of a laugh. "You can barely make it through the day without making a scene!"

"At least I earned my right to be a general through hard work, unlike you."

Zoisite's eyes narrowed in anger. He stood up slowly. "And what is _that_ suppose to mean?"

"You know what it means." Jadeite returned the glare, never taking his eyes away from Zoisite as he, too, stood up.

"ENOUGH!" Kunzite bellowed, slamming his hands on the table as he stood up. "This is not the time for you two to be fighting like this. We have more pressing concerns."

"But Kunzite-" Zoisite began.

"Not another word. From either of you. The prince called this meeting for a reason. Let us not waste any more of his time." Kunzite took a deep breath to calm himself. "Now, sit down."

Zoisite and Jadeite reluctantly sat down in their seats, embarrassed. "Forgive us, your highness," they both said.

Endymion nodded his head, thankful that was over. He turned to Nephrite. "Please, continue with what you were saying."

Nephrite nodded, tucking his long brown hair behind his ears. "As I said, Beryl's sudden rise in popularity is growing rapidly. We are still unsure how she became so admired, but her message is spreading across the kingdom."

"Have there been any reports of violence?" Kunzite asked.

"None at present," Nephrite answered. "Only more and more people gathering wherever she travels."

"Do you have any information on her background?" Endymion asked.

"I can answer that," Jadeite said. "She used to be a maid here at the palace, but after speaking to the heads of staff, they mentioned that she was not employed here for more than a few months. One day she disappeared and they did not see her again."

"Would I have met her?"

"Unlikely, your highness. She worked mainly in the East wing."

Endymion nodded. "See if you can find out more about her from the staff: Where does she live? Does she have any family? I assume she is still preaching about the Moon Kingdom?"

"In a way, yes," Jadeite nodded. "Though, as you already know, she does not speak kindly of them. She believes that they want to invade the Earth and take over our land."

"But that's ridiculous," Endymion said. "Why would they want to come to Earth?"

"For our power, maybe?" the young general suggested. "Or for the Golden Crystal? Think about it: speaking of them openly is forbidden by the King. There must be a reason for that. Maybe he knew what they were capable of and did not want to spread fear to his people."

Endymion doubted that, knowing his father, but let Jadeite continue.

"Whatever the reason was, the King knew something was wrong with the Moon Kingdom. And now Beryl has appeared, and her words resonate with the people around her, more than anyone else. The Moon Kingdom is dangerous, and their silence proves they are planning something."

"Jadeite, where have these thoughts come from?" Nephrite asked. "I agree that the Moon Kingdom is not an ally to Earth, but to declare war on us when they have been silent for so long? I don't see any logical reasoning for that."

"It may not seem logical to you," Jadeite replied. "But believe me, Beryl knows things. She has this…this _power_ to her. If what she says is true, then the Moon Kingdom will be coming for us soon. And we must be ready."

"There is no war, Jadeite," Kunzite said. "The Moon Kingdom has stayed silent for years, and that silence will continue. We will carry on keeping a close eye on Beryl, but I believe you should stay away."

"I'm afraid that would not be possible, sir. I am recognised within the group. If I do not appear, they will become suspicious."

"I will go with him," Nephrite offered. "It will allow a fresh perspective on the situation, and I can keep an eye on Jadeite." He ignored the icy glare from said general.

"Very well," Endymion said. "That is decided. We will meet again in a few days time to discuss this more. You are dismissed."

They all stood up, the Shitennou bowing to their prince. They began to exit the hall, but Endymion stayed behind, lost in his thoughts. He looked up at the variety of paintings on the wall, each depicting a different domain in their kingdom. He was drawn to the white sandy beaches painted at the bottom corner, where soft waves had been painted in great detail as they crashed against the shore. He wondered if she would like it there.

A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Your highness?"

Endymion turned around in surprise. "Kunzite! Forgive me, I was lost in my thoughts."

"I could see," Kunzite mused. "Is something troubling you?"

"There are many things troubling me, but nothing to be concerned about. I'm fine."

Kunzite shook his head. "Forgive me, but I know you are not telling the truth. We have been friends for years, Endymion. I always know when something is wrong." When Endymion stayed silent, Kunzite ventured "Is it your father, perhaps?"

It wasn't, but Endymion couldn't tell Kunzite what was really troubling him. "That's part of it. In the past, when there have been disturbances, my father has always made sure to thwart them as swiftly and quickly as possible. But this time, it's different. With Beryl, my father has not done anything. And he has recently started leaving the palace more and more frequently, often for days. It is very unlike him. Not to mention I'm still getting me head around the idea that the Moon Kingdom actually exists."

Kunzite placed a reassuring hand on Endymion's shoulder. "I am sure there is nothing to worry about. The King is most likely planning something. Beryl will be dealt with soon."

Endymion smiled up at his friend's kind words. "Yes, I am sure you're right. Thank you."

Kunzite nodded. "No need to thank me, your highness. I am always here if you need a council. For now, I shall leave you to the remainder of your thoughts, for I must assist with the soldiers training."

Kunzite bowed to the prince and left the hall. Endymion slowly followed him out, turning the other way when he reached the corridor. He walked to the end, and stepped out on to the terrace. It was a beautiful sunny morning, and the sun shone gloriously on the dew covered grass. The gardeners bowed when they saw the prince, and then returned to their duties.

Endymion took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. The fresh air was already starting to clear his head. Though the trouble with Beryl and his father was indeed troubling him, there was one thought that was overriding them all. Though he could not see it, Endymion looked up at the sky to where the Moon usually appeared. His heart felt heavy in his chest.

"Serenity…"

Serenity was unaware of the troubles that Endymion faced, though she thought of him constantly. She tried not to. She desperately tried to return to normal life and carry on like it was before she had travelled to Earth. But she couldn't. Her heart wouldn't let her. Something had changed when she had met Endymion.

It had been a week since that fateful night: The night of the forbidden meeting. She had not stepped foot in to her garden since. She had kept herself busy with her teachings and training from the Sailor Senshi, and from her mother. If she was to rule the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium one day, she had to get her act together.

But every time she closed her eyes, his face greeted her behind her eyelids. When she glanced at the flowers dotted across the Moon, she found herself thinking of the beautiful red flowers on Earth with their prickly thorns. No matter what she did, her thoughts always turned to Earth, to him.

The Sailor Senshi had forgiven her for disappearing that night, and did not pry in to what had happened. They did not watch over her constantly as they had before, and tried to allow her some space. But Serenity was always finding herself seeking their company so she could continue to keep busy.

On the seventh day since her meeting with the Earthling, Serenity was in the Royal Library with her mother. They had spent the entire morning together, discussing their upcoming plans to visit Neptune and Uranus, and the Scouts that guarded these outer planets.

"Neptune is expecting us first?" Serenity asked, looking up from a map of the planets.

The Queen nodded. "She has informed Uranus that we will be seeing her soon after. They are preparing their castles accordingly."

Serenity leaned back in her chair. "I haven't seen them since I was a child. I wonder how much they've changed."

"They will be thinking the same of you," the Queen smiled. "Are you looking forward to seeing them?"

Serenity nodded. "Very much so. I heard Neptune is a wonderful musician."

"She is like nothing you have ever heard before."

Serenity smiled up at her mother, her gaze wondering back down to the paper in front of them. She was looking forward to the trip, her first official Royal Tour of the outer planets. It would be nice to leave the Moon for a little while. Again.

Again? Why had she thought that? But now that her mind had grasped on to that small link, images of Earth flashed before her. She tried not to let it show and continued to look over the documents in front of her. Her eyes fell upon the image of the blue planet. A thought crossed through her mind. The words left her mouth before she could stop them.

"It's a shame we can't travel to Earth."

The Queen looked up at her daughter. "You know Earth is forbidden, Serenity."

"I know, but haven't you ever wondered what its like down there?" Serenity avoided looking at the mother as she continued. "It looks so beautiful. I would love to go for a swim in their ocean…"

"We have our beautiful lakes here for you to swim in," The Queen countered.

"And I bet the wildlife is something else!" Serenity exclaimed. "To see real flowers…"

"We have flowers all around us."

"…And to feel a real breeze…"

"Serenity…"

"Just to be able to go there, mother, and see it all-"

"Serenity," the Queen interrupted firmly. "Please, enough of this."

Serenity immediately closed her mouth shut. She had overstepped the mark. She looked down at the table.

But her mother couldn't stay mad at the beautiful princess. She gently placed a hand on her daughter's chin and tilted her head up to look at her. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to raise my voice at you. I'm just concerned. Where have these thoughts come from all of a sudden?"

Serenity smiled. She took her mother's hand and held it in her own. "Nowhere, mother. I've just been daydreaming a lot recently."

The Queen nodded. "Yes. Venus did mention it to me." She stroked her daughter's face with her free hand. "You are young, and are free to daydream as much as you wish. I want nothing but the best for you, Serenity, and for you to be truly happy. But you know we must never go to the Earth. We are not allowed to interfere with the Earthlings."

"I know. I just always wondered, why?"

Queen Serenity took her time answering, considering the options. "I will tell you, one day. For now, please trust in my decision and try not to think about Earth like this. Understood?"

"Yes, mother." She reached over and fell in to her mother's arms. The Queen returned the hug lovingly.

They wrapped up their discussions, and the Queen was called away for some urgent matters with her advisors. Serenity was given the afternoon off from training and lessons, and was allowed to do whatever she pleased.

She wondered around the palace, not quite sure where to go. She let her feet guide her, taking her this way and that. The servants all bowed to her as they passed, and she nodded her head in return with a smile. She arrived at her chambers and went inside. She walked over to her four poster bed and sat down on the soft sheets.

Luna was still with Artemis, and wouldn't be back for a while. She could go and find the Senshi, but she was sure they were busy with their duties. Besides, now that the thought was there, there was only one person she wanted to see.

Before she had a chance to change her mind, she quickly got to her feet and left her room. She made her way through the palace, exiting on to one of the terraces. She took the steps two at a time as she rushed in to the gardens. She tried to compose herself as she walked past the few gardeners that were left for the day. But as soon as it was clear, she sprinted away. Through the trees she ran, trying her best not to trip over their roots. She lifted up her skirts so they wouldn't tangle at her feet.

Before she knew it, she reached her garden. Double checking that no one was around, she slipped inside, and walked over to the pond. The gold and silver statue of the two lovers shone brilliantly under the warm rays. Serenity placed herself in her usual spot, and gazed up at the Earth. She was crazy for doing this. Stupid, even. And yet, something was telling her it was right.

She closed her eyes and let her heart and mind fill with images of the Earth, and with Endymion. In a blink of an eye, she was gone.

Endymion wasn't sure when he decided he wanted to walk in the gardens. After the meeting, he had grabbed a couple of minutes in the morning sunlight before disappearing back inside to continue with his duties. After he had eaten a light lunch, he had intended to visit Helios. Instead, he found himself wondering the gardens in the afternoon sun.

He had no planned route. He followed where his feet took him. He stopped occasionally to inspect a plant or speak to the gardeners, thanking them for all their hard work. He knew them all by name, and greeted each one like an old friend. They in return treated him with the utmost respect, and taught him many things about the gardens and wildlife.

It was whilst he was talking to one of the gardeners that he felt the air change around him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He politely excused himself from the elderly gardener and started to walk deeper in to the gardens. His instincts were telling him to go this way, and he had learnt never to doubt them.

Nothing was out of place. The birds were singing, somewhat more excitedly than they usually did, and not a soul was around. The palace staff rarely ventured this way, choosing to allow nature to do its work. But as Endymion walked about, he couldn't help but feel that he was being watched.

After a few more minutes, he still could not find the source of his uneasiness. Believing he was being paranoid after the day's meetings, he turned and started to retrace his steps. His mother's garden wasn't too far away. He would pay her a visit.

"Endymion?"

He stopped. That voice. He knew that voice. But, it couldn't be.

He could feel his heart racing in his chest. How many times had he heard that voice in his sleep? Surely this was another dream. It couldn't be real. Preparing himself, he turned around.

And there she stood. As beautiful as he remembered, if not more so. Though she sparkled in the moonlight before, in the sun she truly shone. Her soft skin was aglow, and her blonde hair shone like gold. She wore a light pure white dress, with trimming in soft gold along the neckline. Again it flowed over her body perfectly. Endymion let out a happy laugh and words began tumbling out of his mouth in an excited rush.

"Serenity! You…You've returned? When did you…?"

"Just now," Serenity answered. "I wasn't sure if I should come back, but I just couldn't stay away." A small blush crept over her cheeks.

Endymion, too, felt the heat in his own cheeks. "I-I'm glad you did. It is…very nice to see you again." He couldn't help but cringe as he heard the words.

"Thank you. It's…It's good to see you too."

There was a moment of awkward silence, when each was very aware of the other's presence, and was not sure how best to continue.

Endymion decided to take a chance. "You look beautiful today."

Serenity felt her blush deepen. "T-Thank you, Endymion. But I'm not as beautiful as this." She indicated the landscape around her. "Earth truly is gorgeous."

"I would question your reasoning for why you would think your beauty would not compare. But I would gladly like to show what Earth has to offer. Please," he offered, extending his hand to her. "Let me show you."

Serenity looked at the hand waiting for her with uncertainty. Should she? She was already in enough trouble as it was. But why stop now? She reached out and took his hand. They both let out an involuntary gasp as something sparked between their touching skins.

They looked up at each other in surprise. Endymion gave Serenity's hand a reassuring squeeze, and began to lead the way. Choosing to stay away from the palace and possible prying eyes, he took her deeper in to the wild gardens. They walked at a slow pace, neither wanting to rush the experience of seeing each other again. Endymion took Serenity's hand and hooked it through his arm, just like a gentleman should. Though this was only their second meeting, they both felt at ease with one another, and soon settled in to the same pace.

As they walked in the sunlight, Serenity couldn't help but be amazed by the beauty around her. There were so many plants and wildlife she had never seen before, and she was eager to learn about them. She asked Endymion what they were, how they grew, if they bloomed or were edible. Endymion revelled in the questions, more than happy to answer them.

"What about the red flowers I saw?" Serenity asked. "On the night when I first came here?"

"Those are my favourite," Endymion answered. "Those are red roses. The garden you appeared in is my mother's."

Serenity nodded. "She has wonderful skills to be able to grow such a beautiful flower."

"She did. She was very talented."

"Was?"

Endymion nodded. "She passed away not too long ago."

Serenity placed her hand over her mouth. "Endymion, please forgive me. I did not mean to pry."

"No, it's alright," Endymion reassured her. "We have only just met, so you weren't to know. I try and tend to the gardens as much as I can. It helps me remember her."

Serenity nodded. "I understand. If it helps, I know how you feel. I lost my father when I was a child. I miss him every day."

Endymion looked down at the blonde beauty, touched by her words. He suddenly felt a powerful urge to hold her close, and to protect her from any hurt or pain. But he kept his control.

A few moments passed where they continued to walk in silence.

"Where are you taking me?" Serenity asked, looking up at the dark haired Earthling.

Endymion looked up ahead. A smile played on his lips. "Somewhere truly special. We're almost there. It's just up ahead, through those trees."

Serenity looked ahead, but couldn't see anything through the thick foliage. Not knowing why, she felt she could trust Endymion, and allowed him to lead her forward.

After a few more moments, Serenity began to see something appear through the trees. Something that sparkled in the late afternoon sunlight. Endymion took her forward, parting some of the bushes to allow her a safe path through. When they reached the other side, the sight that greeted them blew Serenity away.

They had come to a large clearing. Trees circled the edge all the way around, hiding them from the rest of the world. Taking up the entire clearing was a beautiful blue lake. Surrounding the pure blue water was a small white sanded shoreline. Birds took to the sky as Serenity took a few tentative steps forward.

"This is incredible," she gasped. She soaked up the wonders around her.

"This is one of my favourite places to come, when I require some time alone," Endymion said. "Besides my mother's garden, of course. I'm lucky that the grounds back on to this. No one else knows about this place."

"It's beautiful…"

Serenity walked up to the water's edge. She knelt down and touched the water. It was surprisingly warm. She picked up a handful of sand, and let the grains fall through her fingers.

"Yes, it is," Endymion said, but he wasn't looking at the lake. He watched Serenity as she ran her fingers through the sand. He walked up to her and knelt beside her. "You like it?"

Serenity looked up, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "I love it. Thank you for bringing me here."

Endymion let out a small laugh, trying to hide another blush that threatened to form on his cheeks. He looked in to her eyes, and suddenly found himself lost in a sea of blue.

Serenity, too, could not tear her eyes away from his. There was something there, something wonderful, and it drew her in completely. She felt a strand of hair fall across her cheek.

Endymion reached forward and gently stroked the hair back in to place. His hand grazed her cheek, and the sparks ignited again. He left his hand on her cheek, and drew her face towards his. They both began to close their eyes, their lips softening as they drew closer.

But Serenity stopped and pulled away. Endymion looked at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry," Serenity said, keeping her eyes fixed on the lake. She stood up.

Endymion stood up and tried to look her in the eyes. "Serenity…"

"No," Serenity interrupted. "We can't. We just…can't. I have to go." And she turned to walk away.

But Endymion did not want her to go.

He took her hand before she could get away, and pulled her in to his arms. Before either of them could say anything, he tilted her head up, and kissed her.

Serenity's eye widened in surprise, but she was soon lost in the kiss. Her eyes closed and she kissed him back. Her arms came up and wrapped around his neck. Endymion moved his left hand to the small of her back, bringing her in closer. His right hand cupped her cheek, his fingers brushing her hair. They both let out a small sigh as their kiss continued and deepened. And they both knew then that they never wanted to let each other go. They never wanted this to end.

But all good things must come to an end.


	7. Chapter 6 - Discovered

_**Once Upon a Blue Moon**_

_**Chapter 6– Discovered**_

* * *

Serenity filled her lungs with the exquisite fresh air and exhaled loudly with a sigh. She could not image how she could be any happier. She looked to her right and smiled.

From where she lay on his chest, Serenity had a perfect view of the peaceful look on Endymion's face. With his head resting on his right arm, his left was playing softly with her hair. She wondered what he was thinking about behind his closed eyes. The princess smiled and turned her attention back to the blue sky. Her fingers brushed against the soft fabric of the blanket beneath them.

It was amazing how quickly time had passed. Serenity thought back to the day she had first seen Endymion, only a few months ago. So much had happened in that time. She and Endymion had sought each other out whenever they had the opportunity, each somehow sensing when the other was looking for them and meeting secretly in Endymion's gardens. Though these visits were not frequent and were often brief, any time they spent together with one another was blissful and they always made sure to make the most of it, learning whatever they could about one another.

Serenity closed her eyes, trying to remember some of the things that Endymion had told her. She knew how much he loved being outside, and how he cared deeply for the Earth. Roses were his favourite flower, and he was always drawn to the red ones more than others. He had no siblings, but was close to his four Shitennou, much like she was close to her Sailor Senshi. But though they spoke about many things, they never revealed to one another their real identities. Neither knew the other was royalty.

Endymion's hand gently brushed against Serenity's cheek before returning to her hair. As always, sparks ignited where their flesh met. Serenity knew she would never tire of that feeling. She let out another sigh.

"What are you thinking?" Endymion asked softly.

"Just how happy I am," Serenity answered.

Endymion let this hand slip from Serenity's hair down to her side. He gently picked up her hand, bringing it to his lips. "I make you happy?" He kissed her hand gently.

"Very much so." She looked over to his handsome face. "Do I make you happy?"

"More than anything," Endymion answered, staring in to her eyes.

Serenity smiled. She gently got up from Endymion's chest, resting her weight on her elbow, and leaned down to kiss the Earthling. Endymion sat up, taking Serenity in his arms, and deepened the kiss. He gave her hand a small squeeze as they broke apart.

"Do you have to go?" Endymion asked.

Serenity nodded sadly. "They'll be wondering where I am soon."

"I wish you didn't have to," Endymion said softly. He kissed Serenity's forehead, right where her crescent moon marking sat.

"I'll come back soon," Serenity promised.

Endymion helped her to her feet. "Until then, I shall look up at the Moon every night and think of you."

"And I you, when I gaze at the Earth."

Endymion tucked a stray blonde hair behind Serenity's ear. "Can I ask you something? When you look down from the Moon, how does this planet look?"

Serenity clasped her hands together and gazed up at Endymion excitedly. "It looks just like a blue crystal."

Endymion couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. He tilted her head up and placed another soft kiss on her lips, before taking her in his arms.

"Come back to me soon."

Serenity nodded, relaxing in his arms. She always felt so warm and safe when he held her like this. Whenever she was with him, she felt stronger than she had ever before, and everything seemed so much clearer to her. She wished she didn't have to leave.

Something caught her eye. She looked off in to the distance. "Endymion, what are those dark clouds?"

Endymion followed her gaze. "I'm not sure. The weather is probably turning. It's nothing to worry about." But even as he said the words, an uneasy chill ran down his spine. He tried to ignore it.

Reluctantly, they let each other go, and Endymion could only watch as Serenity was engulfed by a beautiful white light and disappeared before his eyes. She could transport herself a lot quicker now, and from many different locations. Endymion was proud of her strength. He picked up the red blanket from the ground, shaking off the leaves that tried to cling on, and made his way back to the palace.

He reached his mother's garden first, and made his daily visit to her. He made sure to hide the blanket in the bushes before leaving. He entered the palace and made his way to his study. There were still a few things he needed to complete before making his way to the evening's dinner.

Kunzite was already waiting for him when he arrived. Endymion was immediately concerned when he saw the look on his face.

"What's happened?" Endymion asked.

"I am not entirely sure, your highness," Kunzite answered. He closed the door behind the prince, making sure no one could over hear them. "It's Beryl."

Endymion leaned against the wall. "Has it gotten worse?"

For the last few weeks, there was more talk on the wind concerning Beryl. She had now gained a mass amount of followers. Whilst it had only begun with peasants and farmers, there were now reports of Lords and dignitaries leaving their lands to follow Beryl, taking their men and families with them. Endymion had tried to locate where they had gone, but to no avail.

Kunzite nodded reluctantly. "Jadeite has now been missing for more than a week and Nephrite for a few days."

"Zoisite did not find anything on his patrol?"

"Nothing at all." Kunzite clenched his fist behind his back. "And when he returned, he started acting strangely." He hit the door in frustration.

Endymion stood up straight. "Like the others?" Kunzite didn't answer. He could only nod. Endymion let out a frustrated noise. "Does my father know?"

"He still has not returned from his own expedition to locate Beryl."

This was not the news that Endymion had wanted to hear. For the past few weeks, he had tried to see his father and speak to him numerous times, but to no avail. Due to his absence, Prince Endymion had taken on more of the Kingdom's responsibilities, and had seen for himself just how much the Kingdom was beginning to fall apart. Everything was slipping through his fingers, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Prince Endymion," Kunzite said. "Zoisite is planning to conduct another search at dawn. Please, allow me to accompany him."

"I can't allow that," Endymion said, shaking his head. "I can't let my only remaining general leave the palace. I need you here to help me."

Kunzite placed a reassuring hand on the prince's shoulder. "Your highness, you know I have to leave. We need to stop this before it gets any worse. I will return in the evening with whatever news I can find."

Endymion knew he was right. But that didn't make this any easier. He nodded his head in agreement. Kunzite thanked the prince, before excusing himself to prepare for the morning's ride. Endymion was left alone in his study. The sun was just about to set, casting a burning orange glow where its light touched. Endymion did not move, and watched the shadows lengthen as he became lost in his thoughts. Had he done the right thing? He wished Serenity was here so he could hold her in his arms again. She always knew what to say.

* * *

Serenity woke up with a scream. Images from the nightmare still flashed through her mind as she came to her senses: a dark cloud, people screaming, Endymion calling her name. It had been so real, so vivid. She crawled out from her warm sheets, shivering as her feet touched the cold floor. She walked over to her window, sitting on the reading bench, and looked up at the Earth. It had only been three days since she had last been, but it felt like an eternity. She couldn't be sure, but the Earth looked a little dimmer than it usually did. She remembered the dark clouds she had seen in her dream and hoped Endymion was alright.

She looked around her room and noticed that Luna wasn't with her. Strange. It was too early for breakfast. Serenity had the sudden urge to see her feline friend, especially after her nightmare. She dressed quickly, making herself presentable, and exited her room. She walked around the halls, wondering where Luna could have gone. Maybe she was with Artemis? Venus would know. Serenity decided to find her first.

As she made her way to where her Senshi resided, not too far from her own chambers, Serenity heard voices coming from down the corridor. Her curiosity got the better of her and she quietly walked towards the source of the noise. It was coming from her mother's chambers. The door had been left slightly ajar, whether on purpose or by accident, Serenity didn't know. She stopped outside the room and looked through the gap.

She could see her four guardians standing proudly in their uniforms, with Luna and Artemis standing to attention at their feet. They were all standing in front of her mother. The Queen looked anxious, an emotion Serenity rarely saw with her mother. She watched as she fingered the Silver Crystal nervously.

"I am not sure what it is," the Queen said. "But I have my suspicions."

Mercury gave a small bow before speaking to the Queen. "Does it have anything to do with the Sun's activities?"

Queen Serenity smiled. "I am always impressed with your perception and intelligence, Mercury. Yes, I believe the sun spots that we monitored last year have something to do with this."

Serenity tried to lean in closer. She did not know what they were talking about, but the apprehension she now felt in her heart could not be ignored.

"What does this mean?" Luna asked.

Queen Serenity let out a tired sigh. "The dark clouds are getting closer. For now, we must keep an eye on the situation. If we need to intervene, then we will do so."

"Should we try to make contact with the people of Earth?" Sailor Mars asked.

Serenity felt her heart jolt. Earth? Something was wrong with Earth? But that meant Endymion was in danger too.

The Queen shook her head. "Sadly, we cannot. Whatever this dark cloud is that is approaching them, they must deal with it on their own."

Princess Serenity let out an involuntary gasp, but then quickly covered her mouth. She moved away from the door and ran down the corridor before anyone would notice her. She hoped no one had heard her.

But someone had.

Sailor Venus looked up at the slightly open door. She walked over and opened it, looking up and down the corridor. She couldn't see anyone, but thought she heard something down the corridor…

Princess Serenity was not aware that she had been heard, and continued to make her way through the palace. She soon made it outside in to the gardens. The morning light shone beautifully on the soft petals as she ran past them. Though she knew she did not need to necessarily be in her garden to transport herself to Earth, she needed somewhere that was safe and away from prying eyes. Her garden was perfect.

She arrived in no time at all and stood by the pond. She looked up at the Earth and thought of Endymion, as she had so many times before. She needed to see him.

But just as she felt her body begin to glow, something grabbed her wrist. She looked up in surprise to see Sailor Venus holding on to her wrist. She heard her friend call her name, but it was too late. She couldn't stop the process. They were both engulfed by the light, and disappeared from the garden.

* * *

Endymion awoke with a start. The pounding on his door continued. He looked outside his window. It was barely passed dawn. Something must be wrong.

"Prince Endymion?" a voice called through the door.

It took Endymion a moment in his sleep deprived state to work out it was Kunzite calling him. He was unsure if he was happy or annoyed at the disturbance. The general had returned from his expedition with Zoisite as promised, but had kept himself locked up in his room since then. This was the first time Endymion had heard from him. "Kunzite?" He called back. He jumped out of bed and began to dress. "What is it?"

"Something has appeared," Kunzite said through the door. "In the palace grounds."

Endymion started attaching some of his armour to his chest and arms. The hairs on the back on his neck stood on end as another uneasy chill went down his spine. "What has appeared?" He grabbed his cape and threw it on, securing it to his armour.

There was a pause before Kunzite answered. "I'm not sure. All I saw was a white light."

Endymion froze. A white light? But, it couldn't be. He grabbed his sword and opened the door to the waiting Kunzite. "Show me."

Kunzite nodded and led the way. They quickly made it outside and headed in to the gardens. Not a soul could be seen.

"Where is everyone?" Endymion asked.

"Most are still asleep," Kunzite answered. "The few that are awake are in the palace. No one else has seen the light."

Endymion nodded. At this early hour, it was rare for anyone to be awake. If Kunzite hadn't had seen it…He stopped. "How did _you_ see it?"

Kunzite stopped, not expecting the question. He didn't know how to answer. He turned to face the Prince slowly. "I was about to leave on another mission to find Beryl, when I saw the light from my window."

"Beryl?" Endymion asked. "You are not due to leave for that until tomorrow."

"I thought I would pull forward the mission."

Endymion eyed his general. "Whose permission did you seek?"

"The King's," Kunzite replied nonchalantly.

"My father? Why didn't you come to me?" Kunzite didn't answer. "Kunzite, ever since you returned from your first mission to find Beryl, you've been acting strangely, just like the others did before. What happened to you?"

But Kunzite didn't have a chance to answer. A female voice pierced the early morning air.

"Where have you brought us, Serenity?"

It took everything Endymion had not to call out her name. Serenity…she was back? Without another word, he ran over to where he had heard the voice. He just about heard Kunzite following him, but was too concerned about Serenity. If she was back, who was with her?

He ran and ran, leaving the open garden next to the palace terraces and making his way to the more dense and hidden parts of the grounds. Not far away from where his mother's garden was he saw a flash of blonde hair through the trees. He rushed forward.

"Serenity!" He exclaimed. But it wasn't Serenity that stood before him.

The blonde young woman in front of him had hair a similar length and colour to Serenity, but hers hung loose down her back, with only a red bow tied at the top. She was dressed in a strange outfit, made up of a white bodice with what Endymion could only describe as a small orange cape over the shoulders, and a short orange skirt. A blue bow was secured on the chest with an orange broach, and a light orange bow could be seen at the bottom of her back. She wore white gloves with orange fabric by her elbows, and orange shoes and choker. Her tiara glittered in the sunlight.

The unusually dressed woman in front of him shifted back slightly upon his arrival and allowed him to see who was standing behind her.

"Serenity!" He cried again, seeing the woman of his dreams.

"Endymion!" Serenity called back. She tried to go to him, but Venus held her back. "Venus, let me go!"

"No, Princess!" said Venus.

"Princess?" Endymion repeated the word. Serenity was a princess? He looked at Serenity for an answer. "Serenity-"

"Prince Endymion!" he heard Kunzite call.

"Prince?" Serenity said with a gasp. She looked up at Endymion. "You're a _prince_?"

Endymion reluctantly nodded. So they had both kept secrets from one another? He didn't blame her. He just wanted to explain his reasoning. "Serenity, please-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" But Serenity already knew the answer. After all, she had done the exact same thing. But that didn't make this whole predicament any easier. Again, she tried to go to him.

"Stand back!" A voice growled. Kunzite appeared by Endymion's side. His hand gripped the hilt of his sword. "I will not allow any harm to come to the Crowned Prince of Earth!"

The look that passed over Serenity's face broke Endymion's heart. He tried to go to her, to comfort her, but Kunzite placed his arm in front of him, and refused to let him pass.

"The Crowned Prince of Earth?" the woman named Venus said. "We're on _Earth_?" She turned around to face Serenity. "This is where you've been disappearing to all this time? You've been coming to _Earth_?"

"Venus, please," Serenity begged.

"How could you?" Venus asked. Her voice broke on the last word.

"I'm sorry." Serenity felt the tears prickle her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone. It just happened. I tried to stop, but I couldn't stay away." Her eyes drifted up to meet Endymion's.

Venus followed her gaze to look at the prince. The realisation hit her hard, knocking the wind from her. "No…" She turned around to face her princess. "You can't be…"

"Who are you?" Kunzite called. He only pulled his sword out a fraction, but the threat was clear. "How did you get here?"

Venus saw the sword in Kunzite's hand. She stood firmly in front of Serenity. "My name is Sailor Venus, protector of Princess Serenity, the future Queen of the Moon Kingdom. We did not mean to intrude-"

"The Moon?" Kunzite interrupted. He fully unsheathed his sword. "I will not allow you vile creatures to take over our planet!" Kunzite gave an all mighty yell, and started to charge.

Venus prepared herself for the attack. She felt her power flow through her veins, gaining strength. She would not allow any harm to come to her princess. "Venus-"

"STOP!" Serenity and Endymion cried at once. Serenity pulled Venus back to stop her attack. Endymion jumped in front of Kunzite, drawing his sword and blocking his strike. Kunzite stumbled back from the blow, but quickly regained his footing.

"Endymion, what are you doing?" The general sneered.

Endymion held his position, his sword ready to defend the women behind him. "I will not allow any harm to come to Serenity, or Sailor Venus."

"Have you lost your mind? Why are you protecting them?"

"Because I love her!" Endymion cried.

Serenity felt her grasp on Venus's arm loosen, and she let go. She stood in shock, Endymion's words ringing in her ears. He loved her. Endymion _loved_ her. Her heart was racing in her chest. "Endymion…"

Endymion slowly stood up straight, still facing his general. "I love Princess Serenity, and I will protect her with my life. Please, Kunzite put away your sword and let me explain."

Kunzite did not move. He had heard his prince's words, but he could not comprehend them. How could a prince of Earth fall in love with a princess from the Moon? It was impossible.

Endymion slowly lowered his sword and extended a hand to his friend. "Please?"

The confliction emotions fought inside Kunzite. But seeing the look on Endymion's face, he knew he could not hurt his friend. Kunzite reluctantly dropped his sword and quickly sheathed it away before he could change his mind. As a sign of respect, he placed his right hand over his chest, letting his hand rest on top of his heart, and bowed to the prince. "Forgive me."

Endymion, too, sheathed his sword and approached his friend. "Please, stand. You were only doing what you thought was right." The prince turned to the two Lunarian women and bowed to them. "Please forgive us both, Princess, and her guardian, Sailor Venus."

"Yes," Serenity said. She wanted him to hold her, to whisper comforting words to her. She took a step forward, but again, Venus blocked her path. "Venus?"

"I'm sorry, princess." Venus could not look her in the eye. She could see how much the prince and princess cared for one another, but she must follow the law. She couldn't bear to see the pain she was about to inflict on Serenity. "But we must return to the Moon, immediately."

She knew her guardian was right. Her secret had been discovered. She must return home to face the consequences. But the thought of possibly never seeing Endymion again…"Can I at least say goodbye?"

Venus looked up at her friend. She saw how much the separation from the Earth prince tortured her, and yet she could see her strong determination sparkle in her eye. She was trying her best to be strong, for both her and the prince. Reluctantly, Venus let the princess pass. Serenity ran forward, crashing in to Endymion's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Neither of them felt safer anywhere else than they did in each others arms.

"I'm sorry," Serenity said softly. She felt a tear escape and roll down her cheek.

"You have nothing to apologise for," Endymion said. He tilted the princess's head up gently. Cupping her cheek, he brushed away her tear with his thumb. "I should apologise to you. I should have told you I was the prince."

Serenity nodded. "And I should have told you who I really was." She brought her hand up and squeezed Endymion's. "This is such a mess."

"But we'll get through it," Endymion reassured. He tilted his head down and placed his lips softly on Serenity's, giving her a long, loving kiss. He felt another tear roll down her cheek and land on his hand. He pulled back and looked deep in to her eyes. "I love you."

Serenity smiled; a truly beautiful smile that made Endymion's heart burst. "I love you too, Endymion."

He pulled her in close again, burying his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder. "Come back to me soon," he whispered earnestly.

Serenity gave a small nod, all too aware of the small audience they had. "I promise."

They broke apart, and kissed once more, before Serenity let him go and walked back over to her guardian. Venus took the princess's hand, and closed her eyes. Before Endymion could stop them, they were engulfed in the white light that had become all too familiar to the prince, and then were gone.

* * *

Serenity and Venus arrived back in Serenity's garden. Venus was relieved to find that not much time had past. She let go of Serenity's hand, and turned to face the princess.

"Ready?"

Serenity did not look at the guardian. Her blue eyes, so full of sadness, looked at the ground. She gave a small nod, before following Venus back to the palace, back to her mother. It was time to face the consequences.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing this story. It really does make a difference knowing that there are people enjoying my writing. Special thanks to natashasurgirl for all the wonderful advice!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Blessings?

_**Once Upon a Blue Moon**_

_**Chapter 7 – Blessings?**_

* * *

Helios has always prided himself on his patience. That was one of the reasons why he had been chosen as the Priest of Elysion, amongst others. But even his skills were being tested today.

TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP

Helios allowed a quiet sigh to escape his lips as he looked up at the source of the constant tapping. Prince Endymion had barely moved all morning from where he stood, leaning against the marble pillar. With his arms folded across his armoured chest, and the blank look in his eyes, Helios would have mistaken him for being just another statue, if it wasn't for the prince's moving foot.

TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP

The priest hadn't minded the repetitive noise at first. But after nearly three hours, it was starting to irritate him. Not that he would ever admit it.

TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP

"Your highness," Helios said, trying to keep his slight frustration out of his voice. "Is something troubling you?"

Endymion shook his head ever so slightly. "No. Why?"

"Because if you continue to tap away at the floor like that, I'm sure you may fall in to the hole you'd be creating."

Endymion glanced down at his feet. The smallest dent had appeared on the floor underneath the tip of his boot. He gave it a quick scuff with his heel, attempting to try and hide it, and lifted himself off the pillar. "Sorry."

Helios lit a candle and placed it in one of the small alcoves dotted around the temple. He bent his head, sending a small prayer. With his eyes still closed, he said to the prince, "You are worried."

"Am I that easy to read?" Endymion asked.

Helios opened his eyes and smiled. "On this particular occasion, yes." He walked a few paces to the back of the temple, where Earth's Golden Crystal sat peacefully. "Have you still had no contact?"

Endymion came to stand beside his friend. "From my father? No, nothing. He has been away for almost a week now."

"No," Helios shook his head. "Not the King. From _her_."

Endymion looked up at the priest in alarm. He tried to remain calm and hide his emotions. "I am not sure who you are-"

"Endymion," Helios interrupted gently. "Please, you do not need to hide it from me. I know."

"You know…?"

"About you and the Moon Princess," Helios finished. "I've known for quite some time."

Endymion couldn't hide the shock that passed over his face. He was momentarily speechless, which in itself was quite a feat. He opened his mouth to try and speak, but no words came out. Only a few strange sounds as the words dried up in his mouth.

"How do I know?" Helios asked with a laugh. The prince nodded. Helios turned and gazed at the golden gem glowing in the morning rays that shone through the glass windows above. "The Golden Crystal has been glowing more and more over the past few months."

Endymion swallowed, trying to clear his dry throat. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"As the heir to the throne," Helios explained, "and to the Earth, you are also the heir to the powers of the Golden Crystal. Because of this, the crystal reacts to your emotions."

"But my father is the only one who can control it," Endymion argued. "I am not ready for it yet."

"That is not true," Helios shook his head. "You have come of age, your highness. And with everything that is happening around us, I believe the crystal wants a new companion. It has chosen _you_."

Again, Endymion was speechless for the second time that morning, a truly incredible occurrence. Surely Helios was mistaken about the crystal. It was impossible that he could control it. And yet, the prince thought about everything that had happened over the last few months, and realised that nothing was impossible anymore. For all he knew, he could transport himself to the Moon itself! The thought distracted him momentarily.

He took a few tentative steps towards the crystal's resting place. Gently, he scooped it off the blue velvet cushion and held it in his hands. It felt warm, as if it were alive. He felt an excited chill run up his spine and he saw the treasured jewel glow ever so slightly more.

Endymion gently placed the crystal back on its cushion. His fingers still tingled as he pulled his hand away. "In answer to your question, Helios; no, I haven't heard from Serenity."

"And you worry about her." It wasn't a question.

Endymion nodded. "We were discovered yesterday by Kunzite and one of her guardians, Sailor Venus. She was taken back to the Moon and I haven't heard from her since. I know that we are not able to speak everyday, and it is somewhat normal not to hear from her. But I fear she is in trouble." He clenched his fist in frustration.

Helios placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "Love is a strange but powerful emotion."

"Love," Endymion sighed heavily. "I never really knew what it was until she…" He drifted off, lost in thought. A realisation flickered through his mind. He raised his clenched fist and struck the marble column to his left. Helios stepped away just in time. "Serenity, if we had not met, you wouldn't be in trouble right now. You would be safe." He hit the wall again.

"You don't mean that," Helios said gently.

And he was right. Endymion did not mean to say those words. Though their time together had only been brief, it had been the happiest moments Endymion had ever had, and he would never change them or the choices he had made. He could not imagine a world without her. "If only we had been born on the same planet…"

Helios gently brought Endymion away from the wall, before he caused more damage. "My prince, though it may not seem like it, I truly believe that the love between you and the princess of the Moon is a blessing."

Endymion looked up at the priest. "You do?" Helios gave a small nod. "But, how?"

"I am not sure," the priest of Elysion said carefully. "But I do know that the Golden Crystal would not be reacting the way that it is if this love was a danger to you and to Earth. Have faith in your princess. She will return to you."

Endymion did not know how Helios could be so sure. But somewhere deep in his heart, he hoped the priest was right. The love that he felt for Serenity wasn't evil or terrible. It was a gift, and a truly wondrous gift at that. He believed in Serenity, and he knew that they would be together.

Even if it took many lifetimes.

* * *

Kunzite was eager to get back to work, but he had promised the prince he would wait for him. He was happy enough to sit on the temple steps, watching the sun pass over the sky, just as long as Endymion did not take much longer.

Since the appearance of the two Lunarians, Kunzite had thought it best to stay close to the prince's side. Though he still did not trust the girls, something deep inside kept bringing them to his thoughts. Especially the one named Sailor Venus.

He shook his head, trying to rid the image from his mind. It was silly to think of them now, especially with the threat they still faced from Beryl.

He still felt guilty for not leaving with Zoisite that morning. The green eyed general had not been happy with him. The words still replayed themselves in Kunzite's mind:

"_So you would abandon Jadeite and Nephrite?" _

"_I did not say that," Kunzite argued. "I am as eager to find them as you. But I must stay here with the prince."_

_Zoisite muttered something colourful under his breath. "The prince does not care about the others, or about Beryl. He is too distracted with other concerns."_

_Kunzite grabbed the younger man by the front of his uniform. "How dare you speak of the prince in such a way, after all he has done for us?"_

_Zoisite let out a bitter laugh. "Open your eyes, Kunzite. Prince Endymion doesn't care about us. He only cares about himself. That is why he has asked to be left alone all this time." He grabbed Kunzite's hand and pulled it off his uniform. "He has abandoned the Shitennou, and he'll abandon the people of Earth too." He walked away._

"_Where are you going?" Kunzite called after him._

_Zoisite didn't look back. "To find the others. And I won't return until I do." _

Kunzite still felt the pain stab at his heart. Zoisite had been one of his most trusted men. And now he had lost him. He had no idea what to do. His duty was to protect the prince, but never had his heart been so torn.

All he could do was stay beside the future King of Earth, and hope Zoisite and the others would return soon to help them against Beryl. He tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

_"Love is like a rose. When pressed between two lifetimes, it will last forever."_

Serenity allowed herself a small smile as Endymion's words rang in her head. From where she lay on her bed, she reached up and slipped her hand under her pillow. She found what she was looking for and brought the handkerchief to her. Sitting up and tucking her legs underneath her, she placed her handkerchief in her lap and opened it up. Gently she pulled back the last corner to reveal the pressed rose. It still smelt as beautiful as it had the day Endymion had given it to her.

It had only been two weeks ago, before they had gotten in to this mess. Endymion had been explaining to Serenity the different plants he grew in his vast gardens: So many different types and colours and sizes. But though Serenity found them all beautiful, she was always drawn back to the red roses. Whether it was because they were Endymion's favourite or because they had been the first flowers she had seen on Earth, Serenity did not know. For whatever reason, she found herself fascinated by them.

On that day, as Endymion spoke of the techniques his mother had taught him, Serenity had reached down to pick one of the flowers. But she had forgotten about the thorns in her haste, and pricked her finger. Hearing her in pain, Endymion had taken her injured finger and placed his lips gently on the wound. Serenity had felt as if her skin had been set on fire at his touch.

After the small wound was taken care off, Endymion had carefully picked the rose for Serenity. He was about to cut off the thorns, but Serenity had stopped him. The thorns were a part of the rose. It would be terrible to change their nature just because she had been a little clumsy. She had pulled out her handkerchief and helped Endymion wrap the fragile flower. As they held it in their joints hands, Endymion had spoken those words:

_"Love is like a rose. When pressed between two lifetimes, it will last forever."_

_Endymion_…she missed him greatly. It had been a day since Sailor Venus had discovered their secret and brought her back to the Moon to see her mother. Queen Serenity had already left for the day when they had returned, leaving soon after her meeting with Serenity's Senshi had finished.

Sailor Venus had informed the Senshi of her discovery, and they agreed that Serenity should be kept in her room for her own safety. They each took it in turns to guard her door, with Luna or Artemis sitting in the room with her to stop her from transporting herself to Earth, though they need not have worried. Serenity knew better than to try and escape now. She knew she had angered and hurt many people, and did not want to cause any more harm. So she stayed put, and waited for her mother to return.

Long in to the night, Serenity had been awoken by whispers from her Senshi on the other side of her door. The Queen had returned. Venus had informed her of the news, and the Queen would visit her daughter in the morning. Serenity had not slept much after that.

It was now late morning, and Serenity felt the butterflies in her stomach increase their flight. She had barely eaten that morning, and felt light headed. She took a deep breath to steady herself, exhaling slowly.

There was a single knock at the door. Serenity looked up in anticipation as the door began to open. She scrambled off the bed and stood up straight. She picked up her soft skirts and curtsied low. She stayed down as she heard the door close softly, and the footsteps approached her.

A rustle of fabric, and the footsteps stopped in front of the princess. Serenity smelt her mother's perfume as she slowly stood up. She still looked down at the floor. The silence that passed felt like an eternity.

"Serenity," her mother said softly. "Look at me."

She felt herself shake then. Not from the cold floor underneath her bare feet, but from fear: the fear of disappointing her mother. Slowly, she raised her head and looked in to her mother's eyes. Before she could say anything, she felt her mother's arms wrap around her, and pull her in to a loving embrace.

At first she was unsure how to react. But as her mother held her closely, Serenity felt herself break. She held on to her, and felt the tears escape. "I'm so sorry, mother."

"It's OK," her mother soothed. She began to stroke her daughter's hair. "It's OK, Serenity." She gently broke the hug and guided her daughter to her reading bench underneath her window. She sat them both down.

Serenity brushed her tears away on the back of her hand in a very unladylike way. She took a deep breath. "I really am sorry."

"I know you are," Queen Serenity said softly. She looked down at her daughter. "You didn't mean for any of this to happen, did you?" The princess shook her head. "Serenity, please look at me."

Again, Serenity slowly looked up at her mother's eyes. But instead of seeing pain or disappointment, she only saw love.

"You truly love him, don't you?" The Queen asked her daughter.

Serenity nodded ever so slightly. "Yes. But I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know you didn't, my dear." She tucked a loose strand of her daughter's hair behind her ear. "You can't help who you fall in love with." She paused then, and Serenity saw the conflicting emotions pass over her mother's face. "But you know you can't see him, Serenity."

Serenity had expected it, but it still felt like a dagger had struck her heart. Though part of her wanted to scream and shout at her mother, and refuse to stop seeing Endymion, her rational side took over. She could never disobey her mother, not again. "I know. It's because of that law."

"No necessarily." Queen Serenity muttered under her breath. She shifted closer to her daughter. "You know that law was put in place by both the King of Earth and me?"

Serenity knew this already, but pretended to be shocked. "The King of Earth? You met him?"

The Queen nodded. "Yes. A long time ago, when he first came to the throne, I travelled to Earth to offer him our friendship. The different lands had finally been united on their planet, and I believed it was the right time to start a new future with them as our allies." She paused, lost in the memories. "But the King did not trust me. Looking back, I do not blame him. We are so very different from them. They are scared of us, Serenity. All of them."

"But why?" her daughter asked.

"Because they do not know us," the Queen answered. "In the past, they saw us as Gods and worshipped our kind. Over the years, that practise faded away. Now they see us as something vastly different. They are scared of our power, and believe that we want to cause them harm. Because of this, the King sent me away, refusing to speak to us and the other Guardians of the Silver Millennium. It was agreed than neither of us would interfere with the other's lives, that we would stay away."

"But we would never hurt them," Serenity pleaded. "Endymion knows this. He knows I would never hurt him or his beautiful planet. If he could talk to them-"

"Serenity," her mother interrupted. "You know as well as I that would never work. Their fears are so great, that even the word of their beloved prince would never be heard."

"But-"

"No. That is enough." She took her daughter's hands in her own. "I am not angry at you, my daughter. I believe you when you say it was an accident at first. I am just upset that you kept this a secret from me."

Serenity looked down at their joined hands. "I knew you would try and stop me." She looked up. "I love him, mother, with ever fibre of my being. I know it's forbidden and irrational, but everything feels right when I'm with Endymion. Can something that good really be so bad?"

Queen Serenity looked in to her beautiful daughter's eyes. She saw the passion burn inside them. It was incredible how much her daughter had changed in such a short amount of time. "Love is never terrible, Serenity. But this is about so much more than you and the Prince of Earth. I'm afraid that you can't see him again. Not for a while, at least."

Again, the pain shot through her heart. She looked down, expecting to see herself bleeding from the pain. Nothing showed on her white dress. She said nothing as her mother stood up.

"We leave for our tour of the Outer Planets immediately," her mother said. "Neptune and Uranus are expecting us."

Serenity stood up slowly, and curtsied again to her mother. A bold thought crossed through her mind. She was unsure if her request would be granted, but she had to try. "There is something I would like to do first, if I may?"

* * *

Endymion wasn't aware of how long Kunzite had been behind him. He had been too lost in watching the sun begin to set from the terrace. It was only when he heard the general clear his throat that he was brought back to reality and felt his presence.

"It is nearly time for the evening meal," Kunzite said softly.

"Already?" Endymion said, still distracted. He sighed. "Again, I find that I am not hungry."

Kunzite took a few steps forward and stood in front of the prince. "Your highness, you have not eaten since yesterday. You must eat something."

"How can I eat, Kunzite, when Serenity-"

"Prince Endymion of Earth?"

Both Kunzite and Endymion jumped at the sudden female voice. From the shadows of the gardens, a young blonde woman had appeared quite unexpectedly. Her orange uniform glowed in the setting sun's rays.

Endymion took a few hesitant steps forward. "Sailor Venus?"

The Guardian of the planet Venus gave a small nod, and what looked like a bow, though it was so quick Endymion couldn't be sure. She held an envelope in her right hand. "I bring you a message from Princess Serenity." She held the envelope out to him.

Endymion quickly crossed the distance between them and took the letter. There was something weighted inside. "Thank you," he said.

Sailor Venus gave the prince a polite nod. She looked up at his silver haired general stood no far behind him. He looked different compared to their last meeting. Though considering he wasn't attacking her with his sword like last time, she shouldn't have been surprised. Anyone would have looked different. Now that she had a chance to see him without the risk to her life, she couldn't help but think that from a certain angle, he almost looked handsome.

His eyes shifted to meet hers. Venus blushed and looked away, embarrassed. She didn't see the same blush creep on to Kunzite's cheeks. She looked up at Endymion. "I cannot stay long. I was asked to deliver this to you, and that is all."

Endymion nodded. "Very well. Thank you again, Sailor Venus. I know this wouldn't have been easy for you." As he said the final words, Sailor Venus gave a small nod to the prince, before she was engulfed in a white light and disappeared from the Earth.

When she was gone, Endymion opened the envelope and pulled out the sheet of paper inside. Serenity's handwriting greeted his eyes as he unfolded the letter. He began to read:

_My Dear Endymion,_

_I am sorry that I could not be there to give this to you in person. I am due to leave at any moment, and do not have much time._

_I am leaving the Moon Kingdom for a while, to accompany my mother, the Queen. I am not allowed to say where I am going, or for how long I will be gone._

_I am sorry that we are in this mess. I feel responsible for what has happened, for it was I that travelled to your beautiful planet all those times. But I could not stay away. Not after I met you. I do hope that you are safe and I have not caused you any pain or harm. I came to Earth yesterday to warn you of a dark cloud approaching your Earth. Please be careful Endymion. I do not know what I would do if there was a world where you did not exist._

_Please know that I will think of you everyday, no matter how long we shall be apart. I love you, and only you, and always will. _

_I leave to you something precious to me. It is a small gift, but one that has comforted me many times in my life. I entrust it to you now. I hope it brings you comfort and helps you remember me._

_I will keep my promise. I will come back to you, no matter what._

_All my love, for always,_

_Serenity_

Endymion could still see the small wet spots where Serenity had been crying as she wrote this. Holding the letter in his fingers, he tipped the object left in the envelope on to his hand. It was a golden locket in the shape of a star. In the middle was some kind of lid. He lifted it and saw underneath the cycle of the Moon, painted beautifully underneath the glass circle that covered it. Soft music began to play and the cycle came to life in his hands, phasing from one stage to another.

As Endymion let the music play, he felt a tear escape his blue eyes, and land on the locket.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has stayed with this story. And special thanks to you wonderful reviewers of the last chapter: Simbai, Artemis630, Moonprincess998, LoveInTheBattlefield, oswwinoswald and natashasurgirl. You guys are the reason that I continue to write!**_


	9. Chapter 8 – Separation

_**Once Upon a Blue Moon**_

_**Chapter 8 – Separation**_

* * *

Endymion gave a weary sigh. Another night's sleep lost. How many had that been now? They all seemed to merge in to one another these days. At least it was a beautiful dawn. The rising sun was truly spectacular from his spot in the gardens. He looked back down at the precious piece of paper he held in his hand.

It had been well over month now, Endymion thought as he reread the letter again. How many times he had read it now, he did not know. Only that he kept it constantly with him, and pulled it out whenever he could. Whilst it tore his heart apart anew every time he read it, it was his only source of comfort for his longing for the princess of the Moon.

He knew the words off by heart, but still he felt the need to read the letter. He soaked in the words, following Serenity's beautifully written script. His eyes always paused on those small little spots where her tears had landed on the paper. Endymion's own tears had joined the patterns during his reads.

As he read, his eyes fell on to the penultimate passage and he felt his heart tighten, as it always did:

_I leave to you something precious to me. It is a small gift, but one that has comforted me many times in my life. I entrust it to you now. I hope it brings you comfort and helps you remember me._

He held the star locket in his left hand. Much like the letter, Endymion never let the locket leave his sight. Though the lid was closed, the sweet melody contained inside was imprinted in to his memory. His grip on the locket tightened as he read the final line:

_I will keep my promise. I will come back to you, no matter what._

Endymion closed his eyes, and Serenity's face greeted him behind his eyelids. No matter how much it hurt, and no matter how much time would pass, Endymion knew he would wait for her.

He felt the morning rays on his eyelids as the sun rose over the horizon, signalling the start of the new day. He slowly opened them, letting his deep blue eyes fall on the statue next to the small pond in front of him. His mother had always loved this statue of the two lovers of gold and silver in a warm embrace. In the weeks since he had received the letter from Serenity, the prince had visited his mother's garden, and the statue, more frequently than before. The statue reminded him so much of his princess.

Knowing that he couldn't stay there much longer, Endymion tucked the locket and letter inside his tunic, making sure they were close to his chest. He slowly raised to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Wish me luck, mother," he said softly. He turned and made his way back to the palace.

Time to play the dutiful Prince of Earth.

* * *

The morning past by uneventfully. His father, though somewhere in the palace, did not want to be disturbed. Since he had returned from his recent trip (to where, Endymion still did not know), his father had been acting more and more reclusively. It was unusual behaviour, even for him. The prince had spoken to Helios about his concerns, but even the priest was unsure what troubled the King. Not knowing what to do, Endymion took up his responsibilities with no complaints and worked alongside his father's advisors to continue the running of the kingdom. He was thankful that Kunzite was still with him.

His general had only left the palace without Endymion a handful of times to continue his search for the other Shitennou. Though he tried to hide it, his worry was plain enough to see. Endymion shared his friend's concern. It was unusual for them to be missing this long. The prince wished he could join in the search parties that were sent out daily for them, and the other missing palace staff, but he was required to stay where he was.

Kunzite's behaviour was another cause for anxiety for the prince. The general's temper had become shorter over the past weeks, and he found himself losing patience with many people. Kunzite would catch himself mind rant, and would apologise to whoever his victim was that day. Still, Endymion wanted to help his friend, but did not know how best to approach the situation. He had tried talking to him many times, but the conversations always went the same:

"How are you?" Endymion would ask each day when they saw each other.

Kunzite would just nod, giving the prince a small bow, before attending to his duties.

It had become a daily ritual between them.

After the midday meal, there was an opportunity for the prince to leave the palace with one of the daily scouting parties. Endymion and Kunzite, along with a few guards, made their way to the stables and mounted their waiting horses. Their armour glinted in the sunlight as the gates were opened. The handful of men set their horses in to motion and rode out in to the surrounding countryside. The people living in the small hamlets immediately surrounding the palace came out to cheer the men as they past, each hoping to catch a glimpse of their beloved prince.

As soon at the fresh air whipped across his face, Endymion felt some of his anxieties fall from his shoulders. It had been so long since he had had the opportunity to escape like this, even though it was only for a short period. A smile spread across his lips as he encouraged his horse to go faster. He let out an exhilarated cry as he raced ahead.

After a short time, Endymion pulled his horse back and rode side by side with his men, chatting to them happily. He approached Kunzite, and saw that he, too, looked happy to be away from the palace. The friends rode side by side, enjoying each other's company. They kept silent, each revelling in the freedom. Endymion knew this was the perfect time to speak to Kunzite, to try and get him to open up, but something kept holding him back.

The trip was to be a short one: they were scouting the lands immediately surrounding the palace. Beryl's grip on the kingdom was tightening, and Endymion feared that more and more people were starting to turn against them. He worried for his people, and wanted to protect them.

They came to a large hill, and slowed their horses to a trot. Endymion knew the land like the back of his hand, so when he reached the top and looked down at the fields and forests below him, he stopped suddenly at the unexpected sight.

In the distance, just off the horizon behind the trees, large black clouds massed in the sky, covering the land below in darkness. There was a distant rumble of thunder that shook the ground. The horses gave nervous whinnies. As Endymion looked closer, he thought he could make out dark pillars rising from the ground. But he was too far away to be sure.

"What is that?" the prince asked his men.

Kunzite came to his side. "I am unsure. I have never seen it before."

Endymion looked behind him at his gathered men. The look of confusion on their faces echoed his own.

"We should investigate," Kunzite continued.

Endymion nodded in agreement. "We need to return to the palace first and prepare the men."

Kunzite looked up in surprise. "But Endymion-"

Endymion held up a hand to interrupt the general. "We have no supplies with us to complete such a task. We must return and prepare accordingly.

Kunzite opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. The men agreed with their prince, and they swiftly turned around to head back to the palace. In the excitement, Endymion did not remember to talk to Kunzite about his problems, and missed the dark shadow pass across his face.

* * *

The scouting party reached the palace in no time at all. Endymion called a meeting with his soldiers, and soon a group of five soldiers was soon selected to scout the dark lands they had discovered in the east. They would prepare that night and leave at dawn.

Endymion had been surprised when Kunzite had volunteered to stay at the palace. He was usually the first of his men to step up for a scout or mission. The prince found his concerns for his friend returning.

After the meeting, Endymion and Kunzite had a little time before the evening meal, so Endymion asked the general to join him for a walk in the gardens. As they stepped out of the palace and made their way down the stone steps in to the gardens, Endymion looked up at the setting sun, surprised that the day had gone so quickly. He caught a glimpse of the new Moon beginning to appear in the twilight, and felt his heart ache heavily in his chest.

They pair walked in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the view. They came to one of the many water fountains dotted around the grounds. Endymion leaned over the edge, catching his reflection in the water.

"Kunzite," Endymion said. He looked over at the general's reflection. "What is troubling you?"

"Nothing, your highness," Kunzite answered. He looked ahead of him, his mind seemingly on other things.

Endymion stood up straight. "Please, don't insult me. As you have said yourself, we have known each other for years, and I know when something is troubling you." Kunzite still did not look at the prince. Endymion saw the general's hands clench on the edge of the water fountain. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Kunzite answered. He looked at the prince then, only briefly. "It is nothing to be concerned about."

Endymion shook his head. "If it affecting my friend in such a way, then it is of my concern. Talk to me."

"Endymion, please," Kunzite said.

"No." Endymion shook his head. "I can't let this go anymore. Please, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing!" Kunzite protested, standing up.

Endymion stood in front of the general. "What is it? What are you hiding?" Kunzite tried to walk away, but Endymion stood his ground. "How can I help you if you won't tell me what's troubling you?"

"I do not need your help-"

"Kunzite!" Endymion interrupted. "What is wrong with you? You've been acting strangely ever since-"

Kunzite held up his hand to stop the prince mid-sentence. His eyes were fixed on something in the distance.

Endymion did not appreciate the interruption. "Kunzite-"

"Shh!" Kunzite cut him off. He indicated for the prince to stay silent. Something was amiss.

Endymion followed his friend's gaze, but could not see anything. "What is it?"

There was a tense pause. Something flickered in Kunzite's eyes. His jaw dropped ever so slightly in surprise. "She's here." And he took off.

Endymion was left in a daze at Kunzite's sudden change in behaviour. But he quickly recovered and followed after the general. They ran deeper back the way they had come, stopping not far from the palace but still hidden from sight. As Endymion slowed to catch his breath, he approached Kunzite and soon realised why he had rushed off.

Sailor Venus bowed to the prince gracefully, the light from her teleportation just fading from her skin. "Your highness," she greeted politely.

Endymion gave the Senshi a nod. "Sailor Venus. Please, stand."

Sailor Venus rose, standing to attention. Her eyes were bright and alert. "It has been a while, Prince Endymion."

And the Guardian of Venus thought back to that last encounter, just a few weeks ago. It had only been her second trip to Earth. She did not know what had possessed her that day. When Serenity had left, she and Sailor Mars had volunteered to stay in the Moon Kingdom and watch over their home. They received a few messages from the princess and their fellow Senshi, updating them on their trip.

Three weeks after the Queen and her daughter had left; Venus had been alone in her chamber when the urge had hit her. She had tried to ignore it, but felt her body act on its own accord. Knowing it was a stupid idea she had found a secluded spot and transported herself to the Golden Kingdom of Earth. She had found Endymion and Kunzite immediately, as if they had been waiting for her (though seeing her that day was certainly a great surprise to them). Something in the prince's eyes called out to the guardian, and she had found herself updating Endymion on Serenity's trip.

She had thought she would never return after that, and yet here she was. She was kicking herself mentally for becoming victim to her mad urges. It was not something that a soldier such as herself was permitted to do.

Venus lifted her eyes up to Kunzite. The general nodded his head to the Lunarian. "Welcome back, Sailor Venus," he said politely. His gaze held on to hers for just a little too long.

Venus couldn't help but let a small smile escape her lips. She pulled herself together and faced the prince. "I am afraid I do not have much to report on the princess."

Endymion felt his heart drop. "She still hasn't returned?"

Venus shook her head. "And no word on when she will."

"But she is safe?" The words were eager, full of hope. "No harm has come to her?"

Sailor Venus felt herself smile at the prince. He truly did care for the princess. "Very much so. She is with our Queen, and my comrades. You have nothing to fear."

Endymion nodded. He took a few dazed paces away. He took a deep breath, and exhaled loudly. "Thank you, Venus. I know coming here isn't easy for you, and you risk much."

Venus looked away, a little uncomfortable at the words. "I want my princess to be happy. I care about her, a lot, and would give my life for her. I never want any harm to come to her."

"And I would never allow that either," Endymion said passionately, facing the guardian. "You know this, Venus."

Venus nodded softly. "I know." She bowed. "I must return before they realise I have gone."

"Do you have to return so soon?" Kunzite said in a rush. When the words left his lips, he registered what he had said, and began to blush. "What I mean is you have only just arrived. I would be happy to show you the grounds."

Venus felt the colour rising to her own cheeks. She pulled herself together. "That is very kind of you, Kunzite." She felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter just from saying his name. "But I really must return." And before Kunzite could say anything else, Sailor Venus was surrounded by a white light, and disappeared back to the Moon.

Endymion did not move for a few moments. Again, he took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. No news was good news, he supposed. Walking to Kunzite, he gave his friend a reassuring pat on the back before they both made their way to the palace for their evening meal. As he made his way inside, Endymion took one last look at the bright Moon before it disappeared behind the oncoming clouds, and thought of Serenity.

* * *

Serenity could not see the Earth from where she was, or the Moon. But that did not mean that she could forget about Endymion. She worried about him and hoped he was safe. She tried to hide her worries to those around her, especially her mother. But as she experienced more sleepless nights and found her appetite begin to fade the longer she was from home, her body began to betray her. Her skin became dull, and her dresses became just a little loose on her body.

The trip had been long but pleasant so far. Both Uranus and Neptune had been in good health and had welcomed them with open arms. Though Serenity had enjoyed herself, and had loved meeting the Outer Senshi, the Prince of Earth was always a constant thought.

They had visited Neptune first, spending some time in her company. The Guardian of the Seas was as graceful as Serenity had heard her to be. Staying in her beautiful palace, they were updated on her missions and any possible threats they needed to be worried about. Neptune was a strong and powerful guardian, and along with Uranus they had guarded the Silver Millennium well. During the evenings, they were entertained by her beautiful musical skills and her delicately woven stories. There was even a race one night between Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune in her clear pools. It had been a close race and had been thoroughly entertaining to watch. To this day, Serenity had believed it to be a tie.

After a month, they said their goodbyes to Neptune and travelled to Uranus for the remainder of the trip. They were currently half way through their stay with the Guardian of the Wind. Much like with Neptune, they had been given a tour of her palace, and had daily meetings to discuss anything that had occurred in the outer planets. Serenity attended each meeting and behaved as she hoped her mother wanted her to. She did not want to disappoint her again.

On this particular night, Serenity had managed to sneak off for some time alone. She stood in one of Uranus's viewing rooms. She leaned against the glass and gazed down at the large planet below her. Though she was looking directly at it, the image of Uranus did not register in her mind. Instead, all she saw was Endymion. She wrapped her arms around herself and became lost to her thoughts.

She did not hear the steps approaching her, nor did she notice someone come to stand beside her.

"Princess?" a voice asked.

Serenity looked up with a start. She smiled at the pale haired woman standing in front of her. "Sailor Uranus. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Sailor Uranus stepped around the princess and leaned against the glass next to her. She looked out of the window. "Enjoying the view?"

Serenity blinked a couple of times and followed Uranus's gaze, really taking in the sight before her. "It truly is a magnificent planet."

"It is as dangerous as it is beautiful," Uranus said solemnly. She gazed at the princess from the corner of her eye. "Everyone is wondering where you are."

Serenity avoided her gaze. "I just needed some time to myself."

"You are missing home?" Uranus asked.

Serenity bit her lip. "Something like that." She looked up at the tall guardian. "But I am having a wonderful time with Neptune and yourself. You have both been so kind."

Uranus gave a small smile. "Thank you, princess. I am glad that your trip has been pleasant." She stood up from the glass and walked past the princess. She stopped and placed a hand on her shoulder. "The evening meal is about to begin. Shall I let them know you are on your way?"

Serenity gave a small nod to Uranus, thankful that the soldier understood her feelings without her needing to explain herself. She knew if she opened her mouth, she would not be able to stop. And no one wanted to see a crying princess. It was not a pretty sight.

Uranus squeezed Serenity's shoulder gently. "Very well." She let go and left the princess to her thoughts.

Serenity watched her go, before returning her attention to the view. She hugged herself again, allowing herself to think of Endymion one more time. She pulled herself together, ignoring the ache in her heart, and followed Uranus's path down the corridor to the banquet hall.

* * *

That night, when Serenity and Endymion had retired to their rooms and had slowly drifted off in to a deep slumber, they both began to dream. In the magical world of their subconscious, they found themselves on the shore of a beautiful lake, hidden deep within a forest on Earth. One could say it looked almost identical to the lake where they had first kissed.

As the sun's rays fell on to the lake's surface, they saw each other walk through the shadows of the trees. Calling out their names, they ran to each other, their arms outstretched wide.

But as they were about to meet, they awoke. Their eyes fluttered open, and they found themselves alone in the dark. As the memories of the dream began to fade from their mind, they closed their eyes and felt the tears slip down their cheeks.


	10. Chapter 9 – A Blue Moon

_**Once Upon a Blue Moon**_

_**Chapter 9 – A Blue Moon**_

* * *

If she had to chose, Serenity definitely had missed her bed the most. Though the rooms with Uranus and Neptune had been more than comfortable, there was something about your own bed that you just couldn't replace.

Finally, after two months away, the day had come when Serenity and her mother - along with Serenity's two guardians, Sailor Mercury and Jupiter and Queen Serenity's staff - were to return home. As they said their goodbyes to one another, Serenity thoughts returned to her soft bed and she looked forward to curing up under the sheets, Luna tucked in with her.

Serenity approached Sailor Uranus. The tall guardian placed her right hand across her chest, letting her hand rest on her heart, and bowed deeply to the princess. Serenity picked up the hem of her skirts delicately and curtsied in return. They both stood up in unison.

Sailor Uranus smiled warmly. "I hope you return to the Moon Kingdom safely, princess."

"Thank you," Serenity said. "I would like to return here again."

"I would very much like that," Uranus said. "And I know Neptune would too."

Serenity nodded. She looked around her. "Are you sure you are not lonely here on this planet by yourself?"

Uranus shook her head. "We are fine, princess. We are happy to complete our duty to keep you and the Queen safe." She stepped forward and stroked the princess's cheek. Serenity was a little taken aback at the sudden intimacy, but allowed the guardian to continue. "You may not realise it, but the light you shine over us keeps us strong." Uranus let her hand drop.

Serenity smiled at the Senshi, touched by her words. She curtsied again, and went to stand beside her mother. Giving Sailor Uranus a final quick wave, Serenity closed her eyes as her mother used the Silver Crystal to return them all home.

* * *

Everyone was waiting for them in the throne room. Serenity assumed a message had been send ahead of them to inform the palace. The advisors and staff in the room all bowed low at the returning royal family. The Queen greeted them warmly before setting them to work to help them settle back in after the journey.

Two voices called out over the crowd in unison. "Princess! Princess!"

Serenity looked up and beamed at the sight of Venus and Mars waving to the right of the thrones. The princess took Jupiter and Mercury by the hands and rushed down to them. The girls greeted each other enthusiastically, the girls all hugging each other one after the other tightly.

"Serenity!"

Serenity looked down at her feet. "Luna!" She bent down and picked up the feline, cradling her in her arms. "I missed you, Luna!"

Luna gave Serenity a gentle lick on her cheek, before nuzzling her. "I missed you too. Welcome home."

The reunited friends had so many stories to tell. With permission from her mother granted, the group left the throne room and retired to one of the private rooms. Taking their places on the soft furniture next to the open fire, they talked of all their experiences from the past two months. The hours seemed to pass by as they revelled in being in each other's company again. The afternoon quickly transitioned in to early evening, and still the girls chatted excitedly.

"Is Uranus really as tall as they say she is?" Venus asked her friends. She scratched a dozing Artemis's ear from where he lay next to her on the soft couch.

Mercury nodded excitedly, looking up at the girls from her position on the floor. "I would even say she was taller than Jupiter."

"Hey!" Jupiter piped in. She threw a pillow at Mercury. "She isn't _that_ tall." The girls laughed. Jupiter felt herself blush in embarrassment. "What's so funny?"

"You are so easy to wind up," Mars giggled. She gave Jupiter a little nudge with her elbow, nearly causing her to fall off the sofa they shared.

"What about Neptune?" Venus continued.

Serenity let out a dreamy sigh. She shifted in her soft chair slightly, trying not to wake the sleeping Luna in her lap. "She is so beautiful! They both are. You should have seen the way Neptune was in the water."

"She certainly could keep up with Mercury very well," Jupiter added.

Mercury tried to hide her own embarrassment. "She is a very talented swimmer. And her musical skills are exceptional."

"Truly amazing," Jupiter agreed. "You couldn't help but feel as if there were soft waves washing over you." She closed her eyes as the memory came back.

"Sounds incredible," Sailor Mars sighed. "I wish we could have been there."

Serenity smiled to the raven haired guardian. "I promise I will take you there one day. What about here? Has anything happened?"

"Nothing much," Mars answered. "Just the usual. It has been fairly quiet."

"Venus?" Serenity asked, looking over to her.

But before Venus could answer, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Serenity," Queen Serenity called from the other side.

Serenity felt a chill run down her spine. Excusing herself from the girls, she stood up, cradling Luna in her arms, and went to see her mother. She closed the door softly behind her, making sure the Senshi could not hear her.

The Queen stood by one of the windows, gazing out at the night sky. Serenity approached and stood silently beside her mother, waiting.

"You acted tremendously on our trip," the Queen said with a smile. "Like a true future Queen."

Serenity bowed her head in respect. "Thank you. I hope I made you proud."

Queen Serenity looked lovingly at her daughter. "I am always proud of you, Serenity, no matter what you do." She kissed her on the top of her head. She looked her daughter in the eye, and saw the pain she had tried to hide from everyone. The Queen had been thinking about this decision for quite some time now. Seeing how frail her daughter had become in such a short amount of time steeled her resolve. "Go."

"Go?" Serenity asked, unsure by what her mother meant. "Go where? Mother, have I done something wrong?"

"No, Serenity, not at all!" Queen Serenity held her daughter's face in her hands. "I merely mean, you need to go and see him."

Serenity felt her heart jump. Surely her mother didn't mean…"See who?"

The Queen smiled. "You know who."

Serenity felt her heart fly in her chest. She squeezed Luna little too tightly, waking her up. "Really?" she asked her mother breathlessly. "But, mother-"

Queen Serenity placed a gentle finger on her daughter's lip. "Serenity, you know I want you to be happy, yes?" Serenity nodded her head. "I can see that right now, you are not, but you're trying so hard to hide it. You're putting everyone else before yourself to make sure they are happy instead."

Serenity looked away, not able to look her mother in the eye. She had hit the nail on the head. She looked down at Luna in her arms. Her feline guardian looked up at her with eyes full of love and concern.

The Queen tilted her daughter's head up to look at her. "I can see the pain this is causing you. You need to see him, Serenity." She enveloped her daughter in a hug, careful not to hurt Luna.

"But what about the law?" Serenity asked as they separated. She felt Luna jump out of her arms and rest at her feet.

"Your majesty," Luna began, but she was silenced politely by a flick of the Queen's hand.

"I will deal with the consequences," the Queen said. "Now go, quickly, before anyone else sees you." She beamed at the princess. "Just make sure you return as soon as possible. This is our little secret."

Serenity smiled, overjoyed at the news. She rushed in to her mother's arms again, thanking her over and over. They hugged tightly, before Serenity left, heading down the corridor in a rush.

Queen Serenity watched her daughter go with a heavy heart.

"Your majesty," Luna asked. "Are you sure this is a good idea? You enforced that law for a reason."

"I know," the Queen answered calmly.

"But the dark clouds over Earth," Luna protested, "they continue to grow. Serenity could be walking in to danger."

"Love is always dangerous," Queen Serenity replied. She gave a heavy sigh. "I know this does not make sense, Luna. But you can see how ill Serenity has become." Luna nodded. Like many others, she had noticed Serenity's loss of weight. "All I want is for my daughter to be happy, and I will fight to protect her from any harm."

But even as she said this, the Queen felt a deep uneasiness in her heart. She hoped she had done the right thing.

* * *

He found himself running. Though it was late and he knew many people were turning in for the night, Endymion couldn't stop himself from running. His footsteps echoed around him as he made his way through the palace. He took no notice of the strange looks from the few people he passed. They were not his concern at the moment.

He had been in the library only moments before, pouring over books that may help with the dark cloud that was slowly taking up more and more of the land around them. He was about to turn in for the night, his eyes aching from reading countless words and phrases, when he had felt it: that familiar pull in his heart that made it feel like it was glowing brightly.

He burst through the terrace doors and ran down the stairs. He could see the glow fading in the garden ahead of him. He knew that light. He ran faster, urging his legs forward. He turned a corner and stopped suddenly.

Standing before him, underneath the Moon's rays, was Princess Serenity.

Endymion stood frozen where he stood. She was here. Two months they had been separated, but she had finally returned to him! But as he took her in completely, he saw the pale shade of her skin and the way her dress just didn't quite fit as it had before. She had been suffering during their separation, and it broke his heart.

Serenity, too, saw the pain the separation had caused Endymion. The heavy bags under his eyes were proof of his sleepless nights, and his shoulders drooped ever so slightly, looking defeated. The past two months had caused them both so much pain. Serenity felt her heart was about to burst.

Without a word, the lovers rushed towards each other and fell in to each other's arms. They held on tightly, not wanting to ever let go again. They pulled apart only slightly, enough to place their lips together and kiss. They poured all their longings and relief at their reunion in to the kiss, showing each other just how much they meant to one another.

Reluctantly, they broke apart. They remained silent as they caught their breath, still gripping on to the other, not trusting to let go. Endymion brought his hand up and brushed a tear off of Serenity's soft cheek, not quite believing she was really here.

Serenity held Endymion's hand in place on her face. "I kept my promise."

Endymion let out a laugh and kissed her again. "You certainly know how to keep me on my toes."

Serenity gave the prince's hand a squeeze. "I am sorry I could not contact you. I was so far away."

"You have nothing to apologise for," Endymion said, pulling the princess in to his chest. He rested his chin gently on top of her head. "I understand."

"You are safe though?" Serenity asked.

Endymion nodded. "Yes. But what about you? You look so frail."

"It's nothing," Serenity reassured. "I will be fine." She held him tighter. "I was so worried about you."

"And I you." He kissed the top of her head.

"What happened with the dark clouds?" Serenity asked.

Endymion pulled her away from his chest so he could look in to her eyes. He gave a heavy sigh. "You were right to try and warn me. They have appeared in the east and are starting to spread. They are still too far away to cause us any harm, but we are monitoring them."

Serenity nodded her head, unsure of what to say. "I wish I had been here to help you."

"It's OK," Endymion soothed. "Venus explained as best she could."

"Venus?" Serenity looked up in to Endymion's deep blue eyes. "Sailor Venus came back?"

Endymion nodded. "She escaped whenever she could to tell me any news she had of you."

"I had no idea…" Venus had helped Endymion? Serenity couldn't comprehend it. She knew her Senshi cared out her, but she had no idea they would be willing to go so far. She wasn't sure how it was possible, but she suddenly loved her guardians more than ever.

Endymion slipped his hand inside his tunic and pulled out the precious object he kept close to his heart. He held it out to Serenity on the palm of his hand. It glistened in the moonlight. "Here, this belongs to you."

Serenity looked down at the star locket. "You kept it?"

"Of course I did!" Endymion said. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

Serenity shook her head. "I was being silly. Of course you kept it. Thank you." She placed her hand on Endymion's and closed his hand around the locket. "But this is my gift to you. I want you to have it."

Endymion kissed her forehead. "You have given me so much already, Serenity. I am already the luckiest man alive." He tucked the locket back inside his tunic, and held Serenity close. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Serenity placed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She had missed being held like this. She wished she didn't have to leave him and return to the Moon.

An idea hit her then. A stupid, ridiculous idea. But like with many of her ideas, once it was in her head, she would not let it go. Besides, she had always wanted to try it. Why not now?

"There is something I want to show you," Serenity said excitedly. She removed Endymion's hands from her body and held them in her own between them. "Close your eyes."

Endymion gave her a quizzical look. "Serenity…"

"Just trust me," Serenity beamed. She gave him a quick kiss.

He didn't really have much of a choice. He recognised the determined look in her eyes. She wouldn't let it go, whatever she was planning. So Endymion closed his eyes diligently. He felt Serenity squeeze his hands reassuringly, before all went silent. Too silent. It was unlike Serenity to stay quiet for this long. He peeked a look at her, and saw she was concentrating hard on something. He closed his eyes again and waited.

A strange tingling sensation touched his skin where Serenity held him. It trickled up his arms, through his chest, and spread across his entire body. Something bright hit his eyelids, but he kept them closed. He suddenly felt the ground beneath him disappear, but he did not fall. He felt the pit of his stomach drop as he and Serenity floated for just a few seconds before he felt his feet touch the ground again. The light faded slowly, and the warm sensation left his fingers. Still, Endymion kept his eyes closed.

He heard Serenity giggle. "Open your eyes."

Slowly, Endymion did as he was asked, and the sight that greeted him was enough to take his breath away. "What…?"

He was in a beautiful wild garden, full of bright and unusual plants that looked like nothing he had ever seen before. They stood beside a small pond. In the middle was a statue of gold and silver of two lovers in an embrace. Endymion couldn't help but think it looked exactly like the one in his mother's garden. But the truly astonishing sight that greeted him was up in the night sky.

Serenity looked up at the prince with concern. "Endymion, are you OK?"

It took Endymion a little while to try and put a sentence together. "Where are we?"

Serenity smiled. "We're in my secret garden."

Endymion pointed up at the night sky. "Th-that's…" He stuttered, not quite able to get the words out of his mouth. "That's…_Earth_."

Serenity stood beside him, gazing up at the sky. "You once asked what it looked like from the Moon. I thought I would show you."

Endymion nodded, still completely in a daze. Serenity's words from their first meeting flickered in to his mind. "A blue gem…"

"Or a blue Moon," Serenity giggled. "Welcome to my home."

Endymion took a few uneasy steps backwards. "The Moon? I'm on _the Moon?_" He watched Serenity nod her head. "But, that's impossible! How can I breathe? How can these plants be here? How can…" He became lost for words. He ran his hands through his dark hair.

Serenity stepped forward, taking Endymion's hands in her own. "It's because of the Silver Crystal. It keeps us alive and protects us."

"Like our Golden Crystal…" Endymion said under his breath. He looked down at Serenity. "Thank you. Thank you for bringing me here. This is…this is _incredible_!" He lifted Serenity in to his arms and spun her around. The princess laughed at his joy. After a few spins, he placed her back on the ground, and kissed her. "How did you do this?"

Serenity gave a very unladylike shrug. "I just did what I normal do when I come here, but just tried a little bit harder." She looked around the garden. "I thought I would bring you here so no one would see us"

Endymion nodded and followed her gaze. "So this is your garden?"

"Yes," Serenity answered with a nod. "I come here when I want to be alone. Like you do with your mother's garden."

Something glinted in the starlight in the corner of Endymion's eye. He looked up, his gaze falling on to the statue in the centre of the pond. "That look's like…"

"The one back on Earth," Serenity finished. "I noticed it too."

Endymion took a few paces towards it, scrutinizing every detail. "How did it get here?"

"I'm not sure. It has been here ever since I started coming to the garden."

Endymion looked up at the blue Earth above him. "Same with the one on Earth. It must mean something." A thought occurred to him. He looked back at Serenity. "How do we get back to Earth?"

"Easy," Serenity said. She gave the prince a wink, before stepping towards him and gently closing his eyes with the tips of her fingers. Holding on to him, Endymion felt her use her power to transport them from the Moon and back on to Earth. The light was blinding, but felt so incredibly warm.

When Endymion opened his eyes, he saw they were back on Earth in one of the courtyards hidden in the gardens. They stood in the centre on top of the pale tiles, the white pillars surrounding them glowing softly in the moonlight.

Endymion was in a state of shock. Incredible but awe inspiring shock. He held on to Serenity, pulling her in close. "You are truly amazing, Serenity!" He gazed in to her bright blue eyes. "I love you."

Serenity smiled back at her prince. "I love you too."

Wrapping his cloak around them to keep them warm from the night's chill, Endymion bent his head and gently kissed Serenity. The princess wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing her fingers through his hair. Endymion held her around her waist, pulling her in close. They lost themselves to their kiss, feeling like the only two people in the world.

But hidden in the shadows of the pillars, a pair of eyes glinted in the moonlight. The eyes narrowed in anger as it saw the couple embraced lovingly. A pale hand reached up, just visible in the Moon's rays, and flicked its bright red hair, before the figure melted in to the shadows.

* * *

_**A/N: So what started as one chapter eventually ended up as two. I thought it best to upload them at the same time as nothing much happens in chapter 8.**_

_**Again, I want to give a special thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter: natashasurgirl, PrayerGirl, Aemilius95, Moonprincess998 and Artemis630. It's your reviews that keep me going, so thank you for being my inspiration. **_


	11. Chapter 10 - The Promise

_**Once Upon a Blue Moon**_

_**Chapter 10 – The Promise**_

* * *

The woman with the fiery red hair knelt down low, her long hair slipping past her shoulders. The crimson hair formed a thin veil, partially blocking her view. But though she could not see, she felt her master's presence before her: a powerful and dark presence that crawled over her skin and slipped in to her pores.

It was time to leave. She closed her eyes and felt her body shimmer. When she opened her eyes and stood, the shimmering stopped and she faced a closed door. The golden edging glowed ever so slightly in the dawn light, reflecting on to the large white door.

The woman knew this door all too well, having visited on many occasions now. She had made sure there were no guards before she had arrived on this particular dawn. She did not knock, instead boldly placing her hand on the handle, and pushed the door open. The room was dark and silent. As the door slowly swung open on its own accord, she stood in the doorway and waited.

She did not wait long. Before the door was fully opened, a gruff voice spoke from the large bed hidden in the darkness. "Beryl…"

Beryl smiled. "Your majesty." She stepped in to the King's chambers, and the door closed silently behind her.

* * *

Serenity knew it wasn't ladylike. She knew a princess would never act this way, as Sailor Mars would tell her constantly. But a part of her had always been rebellious, and she wasn't about to change that now.

Creeping down the long corridor, she constantly looked over her shoulder. Sailor Mercury would be looking for her soon for her lesson, but Serenity had different ideas of how to spend her time. She paused when she heard footsteps just ahead of her and hid behind one of the pillars. She waited a few moments, before pocking her head out. No one seemed to be there, and the gardens were so close. Now seemed a good a chance as any to try and make a break for it. She went to step around the pillar.

"Caught you, princess!" a familiar voice called.

Serenity jumped, flinching slightly at the tone of voice. She turned around to face the glare of Sailor Venus. She had been caught. And she had been so close this time too.

Venus placed her hands on her hips. "Going to meet with the prince again?" Venus waited for an answer, but she didn't receive one. She let out a sigh. "Even if you're only going for your own amusement, going to see him is dangerous."

The princess couldn't stop the blush from spreading across her cheeks. She loved her guardian, but was never a fan of Venus's lectures. "I'm not going to amuse myself," she tried to argue. But she could tell by the look on Venus's face that she wasn't fooled. She shouldn't have been surprised. This had been the fourth time this week she had been caught. She decided to try a new tactic. It was childish, but she didn't have many other options. "You know, Venus, you've never been in love before. So you can't possibly understand how I feel." And she stuck her tongue out like a small child, and ran off before Venus had a chance to answer.

The words stung just a little more than Serenity thought they would. Venus loved her princess. No matter what she did, she promised she would always be by her side to protect her and guide her. But at the moment, she couldn't help but be a little angry at the heir to the Moon Kingdom throne. She gritted her teeth, trying to hold it back. "Princess…Urgh, I have so."

And she thought back to the last time she had caught Serenity. When Venus couldn't find her, she had travelled to Earth, and sure enough, she had found the princess in the company of Endymion.

"Princess!" she had cried. "You're here again?" She took the princess by the arm. "We're going home."

Serenity had protested, as always. Venus didn't remember what she had said. The only words that stuck with her from that day were spoken by the Earthling named Kunzite.

"It must be really hard to rein in such an overly curious princess," he had said simply.

"Kunzite!" Endymion had said, astonished.

Venus had looked up at the general, the fourth time she had met him in total. As she looked at the tall, white haired man, she had felt the butterflies in her stomach fly. She hadn't realised she had been blushing until Serenity had pointed it out before they went home.

Venus was pulled out of her memories by approaching footsteps. Sailor Mercury was making her way quickly down the corridor to her. "Venus?" the guardian of water asked. Though she did not ask, Venus could see the question that burned on her lips.

Venus let out a small sigh. "I'm worried," she said to Mercury, though she knew she was partly talking to herself, trying to reassure the thoughts that plagued her mind. "Someday, she'll be queen. And it'll be her job to protect Earth and watch over the Silver Crystal. I know that even though she's in love now, she could get hurt." She closed her eyes and tried to rid herself of her doubts. She turned and smiled at Mercury. "I'll go with her."

"Are you sure?" Mercury asked. "You went with her last time. I am happy to take your place."

Venus shook her head. "I will be fine. I'm happy to go."

And before Mercury could argue her case, Venus turned on her heel and followed the direction Serenity had taken.

* * *

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

Endymion waited, his patience now wearing thin. Still there was no answer from the other side of the door. He raised his hand and knocked again.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

Again, he waited, shifting from one foot to another. But no sound could be heard from his father's chambers. The silence unnerved him.

"Father?" he called through the wood. He was greeted with silence. "Father, are you in there?" Endymion placed his hand on the door handle.

"I'm afraid he's not there," a voice spoke.

Endymion looked to his right. Out of the shadows stepped Kunzite. The prince was a little surprised to see the general. "What do you mean?"

Kunzite walked up to the prince. "The King was seen leaving early this morning."

"Seen by whom?" Endymion asked. "And when did you return from your ride?"

"Not too long ago," Kunzite answered mysteriously. "The stable boys informed me when I returned."

Endymion took in the general standing before him. He seemed different somehow. The changes had only been subtle, such as the large dark circles under Kunzite's eyes, not to mention his continuing lack of patience. Yesterday he had shouted at one of the younger servants for no apparent reason. Everything seemed too coincidental to him. The Shitennou's disappearance, now along with his father's, Beryl's uprising and Kunzite's behaviour: they were all linked. But how? "Kunzite-"

But the prince stopped, suddenly losing his train of thought. A quick glance at Kunzite's sudden change in facial expression confirmed that he felt it too: the slight shift in the air and the strange pull in the heart. Everything else fell from his mind, as Endymion's only thought was to follow his heart. Endymion followed Kunzite as they made their way through the palace to the large royal gardens.

Endymion couldn't help but feel concerned at the lack of maids and staff they passed. The disappearances in recent days had only increased. No matter what he tried, nothing seemed to work in locating the missing people. He was starting to lose hope.

They soon reached the gardens and followed their feet as they led them to the same spot where _they_ usually appeared. But even before they saw them, the two Earthlings could hear the Lunarian's voices.

"What are you doing here?" Endymion recognised Serenity's voice immediately, no matter how quietly she tried to keep her voice down. He quickened his pace.

The second voice was unmistakably Sailor Venus's. "I should be asking you the same thing, princess! You know it's dangerous. Does your mother know?"

Endymion and Kunzite were just around the corner. There was an audible pause between the two women, before Serenity spoke, "Not just yet…"

"Serenity!" Venus exclaimed, exasperated. "I know the Queen has approved, so to speak, but you know she-"

"Endymion!" Serenity interrupted upon seeing her prince appear before her. With a smile on her face, she quickly closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him. She felt Endymion's arms pull her in close as they embraced.

Endymion held on to Serenity tightly, and felt the world shift back in to place as it always did when they were reunited. He gently kissed the top of her head. "Welcome back."

Serenity gave a small nod. "I'm home," she whispered, only loud enough for Endymion to hear.

Venus watched as the couple held each other lovingly, and felt a pang in her heart. Whether it was because she was jealous of their love, or because she had never experienced such a thing, she did not know. But she pushed it from her mind, ignoring the ache, and continued with her duty. "Princess, we really shouldn't be here. What if we're caught?"

Serenity lifted her head and looked back at her guardian. "We won't be. Endymion and Kunzite will keep us a secret." She looked over to the general. "Right?"

Kunzite felt himself staring at the princess of the Moon. He was unsure how he felt about being addressed by, for all intense and purposes, an alien: a foreign being that, quite frankly, didn't belong here on Earth. He had never had much interaction with her previously, so this sudden intimacy between them unnerved him. But just as he was about to open his mouth to answer, Prince Endymion interrupted him.

"Of course not!" the prince said cheerfully. He let go of Serenity and walked up to Kunzite. The general did not like the mischievous look in his eye. "Kunzite is a gentleman. And as such," he gave Kunzite a small shove towards Venus, "he would be happy to accompany Venus whilst Serenity and I discuss some…important matters."

"But your highness-" Kunzite tried to protest, but he was too slow. Endymion had already taken Serenity's hand and quickly disappeared from the clearing. He was left alone with Venus. The colour was rising to his cheeks, again. He could hear the Moon princess giggling in the distance.

* * *

They did not run far. Serenity was giggling far too much to go any further. Tugging on Endymion's hand, the princess stopped to catch her breath.

Endymion smiled down at her. "Are you alright?"

Serenity nodded, wiping a tear of laughter from the corner of her eye. "Yes. Yes, I just…needed to catch my breath." She let out one last laugh and looked behind her. "That was very quick thinking."

Endymion couldn't help but feel a little but smug at the praise. "I like to think of it as killing two birds with one stone."

"Hopefully some time together will do them both some good," Serenity said, taking Endymion's hand. She bought it to her lips and kissed his knuckles. "That allows us to be alone, too."

Endymion cupped Serenity's cheek gently and kissed her soft lips. "What would you like to do today?"

"I don't mind as long as I am outside with you," Serenity answered. "I have been cooped up in the palace for the last couple of days assisting my mother with preparations for our ball."

"Then why not stay here?" Endymion unclipped his cape and laid it out of the floor. He sat down, crossing his legs, and held a hand out to Serenity. "Will you join me?"

Serenity smiled and took his hand. She placed herself on the makeshift blanket beside him, tucking her legs underneath her, and kissed the prince.

Time seemed to stand still as they sat there, wrapped in each other's arms. The minutes passed by effortlessly. A peaceful bliss came over them as they lost themselves to their own little world. Serenity shifted her position after a short time and leaned back in to Endymion's chest. His arms wrapped around her waist as she was pulled in closer, his breath tickling her neck as he placed his head on her shoulder. Serenity looked up at the sky.

"I wonder why our planets are meant to be apart," Serenity asked out loud.

"I am not sure," Endymion replied, causing strands of Serenity's hair to flick forward. "I have been unable to speak to my father for quite some time."

Serenity nodded. "I have spoken to my mother, but she has not revealed much. Only that our people are very different, and the Earthlings are scared of us." She sighed. "I wonder if something happened between our races."

"If so," Endymion said, "all records of that time have been burned here on Earth. Those that know what happened are not allowed to speak of it."

Serenity twisted to look Endymion in the eye. "Would you say I am dangerous?"

Endymion sat up straight. "Of course not! You are beautiful, powerful and strong, but never dangerous. Would you say the same of me?"

Serenity shook her head. "That isn't possible with you." She leaned forward and gave Endymion an Eskimo kiss. Endymion smiled and went to close the gap, seeking another kiss.

"KUNZITE!"

The scream pierced the air like an arrow. Serenity and Endymion looked up in shock.

"That was Venus," Serenity gasped.

Without another word, they both shot up off the ground. They ran back to where they had left Kunzite and Venus, Endymion picking up and reattaching his cape as they ran. The plants and trees all blurred in to one as they turned this way and that. Urging their legs forward, they quickly reached the clearing.

Kunzite had crumbled to his knees, his hands grasping his head. Though his hair hid most of his face, it was clear to see from his shaking body that he was in pain. Venus was knelt beside him, her hands just hovering above his back, not sure whether to touch him or not.

"Kunzite!" Endymion cried, running forward. He knelt beside the general and tried to look at his face. "Kunzite, what's wrong?"

Serenity ran to Venus, taking her hand and standing her up. The two Lunarians held each other as they watched the scene unfold before them.

Kunzite gritted his teeth as the pain increased. He heard Endymion call his name, but his voice was distant and small. The excruciating pounding in his head suddenly increased. He felt his whole body was being ripped apart.

"Kunzite!" Endymion called again. He placed a hand on the general's shoulder, but shot it back with a start. He let out a small yelp at the pain of the shock. He looked down at his hand, seeing if there was any injury. Nothing appeared on his skin.

Kunzite let out a painful groan. He bent his head lower and pressed his hands against his head tighter. "Stop it..."

"Stop what?" Endymion asked. He looked up at Venus. "What happened?"

"I-I'm not sure," Venus answered. She was clearly trying to regain her composure. "We were talking, and he suddenly screamed in pain."

Kunzite let out another scream, causing the small group to flinch. Something was in his head. Something was trying to destroy him from the inside. He had to fight it. "Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT!" He suddenly stood up and bolted through the grounds.

"Kunzite!" Endymion called. He gave a quick glance at Serenity. Seeing the love and support in her eyes, Endymion tried to convey all the feelings he had for Serenity in that one quick gaze, before running after the general.

"We need to return to the Moon," Venus said suddenly.

Serenity nodded in agreement. Still holding on to one another, Serenity closed her eyes and transported them both back to the Moon.

* * *

It always unnerved her, the constant fiddling. She had only seen her mother do it once before, and thought it only a passing thing. But standing in front of her now, it clicked that her mother only fiddled with the Silver Crystal when she was anxious.

Serenity watched the queen's pale fingers run themselves over the glowing gem in a repetitive pattern, and felt she herself becoming more and more anxious. She snuck a glance at Venus stood next to her, but her face did not give away her emotions.

As the silence between the women continued, Serenity tried to process what had happened. They had managed to find the queen quickly on their return to the Moon. Venus had described everything that had happened, though she knew Serenity and herself were likely to be punished for travelling to Earth in the manor that they had, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Her mother had not said anything, just listened. Venus had stop speaking quite some time ago.

Serenity couldn't help but shift ever so slightly. The growing silence only increased the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"And you do not know what the cause of it was?" The queen finally asked. Her voice echoed around the throne room.

Venus shook her head. "It all happened so quickly. We thought it best to leave and returned here."

Queen Serenity nodded. She looked down at her daughter from her position in front of her throne. "Serenity?"

Serenity shied away from the look in her mother's eyes. "I'm sorry, mother. I just couldn't stay away."

"You are lucky that it was not you that was struck," the queen said sternly. "I cannot bear the thought of losing you, Serenity." Serenity could not look at her mother. She remained silent. The queen continued, "I am afraid this confirms a suspicion of mine."

Venus looked up at the queen quizzically. "Suspicion?"

Queen Serenity nodded. She made her way down the steps towards them. "The darkness approaching Earth is coming from within."

Serenity looked up at the mother pleadingly. "Is there anything we can do?"

The queen stopped in front of her daughter. She continued to fiddle with the Silver Crystal. "We are monitoring it, Serenity, and I intend to use the Silver Crystal as much as I can." She paused. "But there is only so much I can do. Earth must face this alone."

Serenity knew that. Of course she did, she knew the laws. But she had broken so many laws and taboos over the last few months, falling in love with Endymion and the Earth. The Earth was a part of her now. She wanted to do all that she could to protect it.

So she agreed with her mother, and accepted her terms for not visiting the Earth in the near future. But she was already planning one last visit.

* * *

Kunzite did not know how far he had run, or for how long. It was only when he stopped to catch his breath that he realised the sky was darkening. He looked up at the first stars appearing in the night sky, taking a deep but shaky breath.

The pounding in his head had receded, but he could still feel it thumping at the back of his skull. He had been aware of Endymion chasing after him, and was pleased that he had managed to lose the prince.

He sat down on the grass, leaning up against a small stone wall. It took him a few minutes to slow his racing heart, to feel the sensations in his body again as the air passed through his lungs. He tried to make sense of what had happened to him.

He had had headaches before, many times in his life. They had been rare, but even he was a victim of the common headache. But since the news of Beryl had spread, and he had been sent out on his scouting missions, the headaches had increased not only in frequency, but in intensity as well. He had thought nothing of it at first, merely stress at the situation he had found himself in. But that first meeting with Beryl's followers had changed him. He had only gone that time to investigate what happens at such meetings. He had not planned on returning. But the words had been so riveting and engaging; he could not help himself and often he unintentionally found himself going to more and more of them. And in the last few weeks, it had been the only time when he wasn't plagued by head aches.

A cold breeze caressed his face, bringing a small relief to the pain. But the breeze increased suddenly to a small wind, flicking his long hair painfully across his face. He looked up, seeing the debris of the leaves and twigs twirling around him. He was sat immediately in the middle of the vortex. He closed his eyes, keeping the dust out of his eyes. But as quickly as it had arrived, the wind suddenly stopped.

He felt a presence standing in front of him. A shadow passed across his face as the figure moved ever so slightly. Slowly, Kunzite opened his eyes and looked up. When their eyes met, he was thankful he was sitting on the ground, for he knew his legs would have given way under him from the shock.

"Z-Zoisite!" he stuttered. He tried to stand up, but felt his feet slip under him and he fell back to the ground with a _thump_.

Zoisite looked down at his fellow general, a dark smile curling his lips. "Long time no see."

Kunzite managed to get his footing secured and slowly stood up, leaning as much as he could on the small wall. He stared at his companion. Nearly three months had passed since they had last spoken, when Zoisite had left for his mission to find Jadeite and Nephrite. How many times had Kunzite tried looking for him, for all of them? And he had heard nothing. Not a single word on whether they were dead or alive. And yet here he was, standing right in front of him. Zoisite looked exactly how he had the day he had left.

Kunzite reached out a hand, not believing Zoisite was truly there. When he was able to place a hand on his shoulder, Kunzite let out an exuberated laugh. "You're here. You're really here!" he cried, stepping forward to hug the general, but Zoisite stepped out the way. Kunzite looked up in surprise.

"Pathetic," Zoisite spat.

That single word stung more than any physical injury Kunzite had ever received over the years serving the prince. "What do you mean?"

"You!" Zoisite laughed. "Still standing beside your beloved prince's side. It's _pathetic_." He crossed his arms across his chest.

It was then that Kunzite noticed Zoisite _had_ changed. It was his eyes. They were cold and dark, and pierced through him like knifes. "He is our prince, Zoisite. We all swore our allegiance to him."

Zoisite narrowed his eyes. "Why would I side with a prince that abandons his people?"

Kunzite felt the anger begin to boil under his skin. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," Zoisite said through gritted teeth. "I would rather die than give my loyalty to a prince of Earth that leaves his people for those unnatural beings of the Moon."

"You are talking nonsense."

"Am I?" Zoisite asked. "Tell me that my words do not ring just a little truth to you."

Kunzite remained silent. He knew Zoisite's words were ridiculous. Endymion would never abandon them. He loved his people and the planet with all his heart. That was, he _did_ love them, but not as much as he loved the princess of the Moon.

And then it became clear. He had seen how Endymion had slipped in his duties, taking every opportunity he could to escape and see Serenity. Numerous times Kunzite had had to make excuses for the prince's absence, or wake him up from one of his many day dreams. The princess had truly taken over his life.

But would he really go so far as to abandon his people?

Kunzite placed a hand on his head. His headache was beginning to come back full force.

This did not go unnoticed by Zoisite. Another cruel smile crept on to his lips. "Don't fight it."

Kunzite looked up. "What the hell are you talking about now?"

Zoisite was beaming. "You know what this is. You have witnessed the miracles performed by Beryl and her followers." He spread his hands open wide. "You have been chosen, Kunzite. Just like Jadeite, Nephrite and I were chosen."

"I refuse." The pain sudden increased. Kunzite yelled out in pain and held his head in both of his hands. "Stop it!"

"No!" Zoisite yelled. "You cannot stop this. You must embrace it. Leave your pitiable prince and join Beryl. We can finally rid the Earth of the constant threat of the Moon Kingdom."

"You're lying," Kunzite said through gritted teeth. Though he did not trust them, he knew the people of the Moon Kingdom were not as evil as he had once believed. Not them, not when they had people like Sailor Venus. He cried out again as another bolt of pain spread out through his mind.

"Don't fight it," Zoisite sneered, coming up to Kunzite. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Accept the powers Beryl wishes to bestow upon you. Join us. _Help_ us."

Kunzite clenched his teeth tighter, and gripped his fingers on his head. "No…" he managed to say. But he could feel Zoisite's words sticking in his mind. He could feel the pain slipping down his spine, seeping in to his limbs and body. He didn't know how much longer he could last.

"Don't believe me?" Zoisite asked. "Then follow me."

And in a blink of an eye, in another gust of wind, Kunzite and Zoisite disappeared in to the oncoming darkness.

* * *

"Kunzite!" Endymion called. He waited for a reply, but all he heard was his own voice echoing around him in the twilight. "Kunzite!"

It had been hours since Kunzite had run off, and still Endymion had found no sign of him. He had searched the palace and surrounding grounds from top to bottom, but he was no where to be seen. None of the guards had seen him exit the palace, and his horse was still in the stables. He had to be here, somewhere.

He still did not know what had happened to his friend. There was no logical explanation for it. What ever had happened, he wanted to help. He wanted to protect his friend from whatever it was that he was facing.

If only he knew what it was.

He continued to walk around the garden, the moonlight acting as his guide. He followed his feet, and soon found himself stepping in to the rose garden. Someone was waiting for him there.

"Serenity!" he cried, rushing towards the princess.

Serenity turned around at the call of her name. "Endymion." She opened her arms and embraced him.

"What are you doing here?" Endymion asked, looking in to her jewel blue eyes.

"I had to warn you," Serenity said urgently. "I can't stay long. I am not allowed to return here."

At those words, Endymion held on to his love tighter. "Why not?" It was a stupid question. He knew why.

But Serenity answered anyway. "My mother does not want me to be in danger, especially not after today." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "Endymion, something is happening to the Earth."

Endymion nodded. "I know. It's Beryl-"

"No," Serenity interrupted, shaking her head. "It's more than that. Everything that has happened, with Beryl, Kunzite and the disappearances, they're all a part of something far greater."

"But what though?" Endymion answered.

"I'm not sure," Serenity said. "We cannot see it from the Moon." She held on to Endymion just a little bit tighter. "I'm scared."

Endymion pulled her in close. "I'll protect you, Serenity."

"But how? We are so far apart. And if anything where to happen to you-"

Endymion gently placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "We will be OK." He smiled, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Letting her go, he took hold of her hand and knelt before her on one knee. Slipping his left hand in to his tunic, he pulled out the golden star locket. He slipped in to Serenity's hand.

Serenity felt her heart skip a beat. "Endymion…"

The prince let out a laugh. "Please, it is not what you think." He gently held Serenity's hand in both of his. "Serenity, I love you with all my heart and soul. You are my other half, and make me whole whenever we are together. I make this promise to you today, in front of the holy Moon. I swear to protect you from any harm, in both this lifetime and the ones to follow. We shall always, _always _be together."

"Endymion…" she felt the tears prickle the corners of her eyes. She smiled at her prince, placing her remaining hand on top of his. "I love you too, and I promise to protect you with all the powers I have. I swear never to let anything tear us apart."

And as they make their vows underneath the light of the Moon, they both knew the words to be true.

* * *

Kunzite felt defeated. The pain was still there. It had now spread across his entire body. He could feel it in the tips of his fingers and toes. But he wasn't fighting it anymore. He wouldn't fight it, not now.

The prince had betrayed him. As he watched from behind a tree, he saw the prince rise to his feet, and embrace the princess of the Moon in a loving kiss. Though he had not heard the words, he knew that the prince had given his loyalty to the princess, to the people of the Moon. His love was always going to be for _her_.

Kunzite felt Zoisite's hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at the man behind him. They did not need to say anything. They had both witnessed what the prince had done. They both knew what was to come next.

"It's time," Zoisite said simply.

Beaten, Kunzite nodded his head. He allowed the wind to engulf him as the vortex grew around them. As the debris and leaves began to fall, they left no trace of their presence.

* * *

**A/N: I'll admit, it's not my best chapter. But things are certainly happening! **

**As I finished this chapter, I realised that we are suddenly very close to the end. This story is already twice as long as I had originally planned, that's all because of you, the readers. Special thanks to Moonprincess998, CosmicTwilight, Aemilius95, natashasurgirl, tryntee13 and Artemis630 for you reviews. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!**


	12. Chapter 11 - Beryl

_**Once Upon a Blue Moon**_

_**Chapter 11– Beryl**_

* * *

Something was wrong.

That was the first thought that came to Endymion as he awoke that day. Immediately he felt the dread take hold of his body like a vice.

Upon opening his eyes, he was surprised by the distinct lack of light that filtered in to his room. Slipping out of bed, a chill ran up his spine as his feet touched the cold floor. He walked over to the nearest window, pulling the curtain back. The sky was covered in dark, ominous clouds. There was no sign of the Sun.

The clouds had been gathering for the last few days, Endymion and his remaining staff believing it to be only a normal oncoming storm. They had been too busy to think otherwise. But seeing the unusual hue of these clouds up close, he knew they had been wrong.

He felt himself begin to panic, but he held it at bay. He quick dressed, making sure to take his sword. He slipped his hand underneath his pillow, pulling out Serenity's golden locket. He sent a small prayer to his princess, and slipped the locket inside his tunic. He felt the cold metal against his chest as he placed it over his heart. He opened the door, ready to greet his guards-

But no one was there.

Confused, he looked up and down the corridor. There was not a soul around. It was then he heard the silence. Not a single noise or footstep could be heard. Not even a bird from the gardens. The silence was oppressive and suffocating.

"What the…" Endymion muttered to himself. His soft words echoed off the walls. How long had he been asleep? His head felt groggy, a feeling he only experienced rarely if he was lucky enough to over sleep. Why had no one woken him? Gripping the hilt of his sword, he quickly made his way down the corridors and began to search the palace.

He went to Kunzite's chambers first. They were empty, as were his father's. He felt the heavy disappointment in his heart.

He checked the common areas next, such as the main halls and the kitchens. The food had been left on the wooden work tops, abandoned in the middle of preparations. Endymion took some of the food and ate a quick, simple breakfast. As he was still swallowing the last few bites of bread, he continued his search.

There were no attendants in the library, no maids in the bedrooms, no staff at all. The only sign of life was abandoned papers and fabrics littered throughout the palace. Endymion felt the panic building inside his chest. He exited in to the main courtyard, but still he found no one. He walked to the stables. The horses had all disappeared, including his own.

He ran to the front gates, and noticed with horror that they had been left partially opened. He looked up at the sky at the dark clouds. How was this possible? Where had everyone _gone_? A low growl of thunder was his only answer.

A thought pierced his mind. If there was no one in the palace, what about the surrounding villages? Having no horse, Endymion decided to run on foot. He threw open the doors, expecting to see the hustle and bustle of the hamlets surrounding the palace walls.

But the all too familiar silence greeted him, smothering him from head to toe.

Now the panic really gripped his heart. He ran in to the streets, calling out at the top of his voice. "Hello! Is anyone there?" But no one answered him.

He ran down every street, searching every house and building. They were all unlocked. They were all deserted. He did not know how much time passed as he looked. With no Sun to guide him, he had no way of telling the hour. The only sign that time had passed was the darkening of the skies and the growing rumbles from the oncoming thunder.

Reaching the end of the last hamlet, Endymion stopped to catch his breath. He tried to gather his thoughts, trying to make some sense of what was happening around him. But nothing came to mind. As his rapid breathing slowed, he stood up straight and looked at the land before him.

"Oh no…" he gasped at the sight. The dark pillars that were once only just visible on the horizon, were now scattered all over the land. They protruded from the ground like claws, reaching to grip the Earth and the sky, disappearing behind the clouds above.

Now Endymion let the dread take hold of him completely. Standing in the shadow of the nearest imposing pillar, it finally clicked: _Beryl_.

Endymion cursed under his breath. Though his legs and chest ached, he ran. He ran as hard as he could, back to the palace. He had to find someone, _anyone_. There had to be someone that would help him. He thought of Kunzite. He had to find the general. Surely the distance that had come between them since his unusual attack could be put aside? The prince could not fight this darkness alone.

The first flashes of lightning were streaking across the sky by the time Endymion returned to the palace. He ran inside, his feet echoing heavily off the walls. He would try Kunzite's chambers again. There had to be some sort of clue as to where he-

"Endymion," a deep voice echoed.

Endymion stopped. He looked behind him, but saw no one. How long had it been since he had heard that voice? "F-Father?" He listened for an answer. "Father!"

He began to run again, his instincts taking over. His heart knew where to go.

He turned a corner and ran down the long corridor, stopping in front of a set of heavy wooden doors. He paused, gaining his breath back, before placing both hands on the door. He pushed hard and allowed the doors to open.

The throne room was dark, with only a few candles illuminating the large space. What little light there was from the dark skies trickled in through the high windows. Endymion stood in the open doorway, his shadow lengthening in front of him. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness and saw a figure sat in the large throne placed on the pedestal at the back of the hall.

"Endymion," his father muttered from his throne. He looked down at his son.

Hesitantly, Endymion made his way towards his father. His eyes darted around the hall, checking the shadows. He stopped at the base of the pedestal. Neither of them spoke, each carefully regarding the man in front of them. The silence slowly became deafening.

The King did not move. His eyes blinked slowly. "Do you have nothing to say to your own father?"

Endymion gripped his fists by his side. "I have tried speaking to you, father, many times. But you had all but disappeared!"

He felt the King shift slightly. "You should have tried harder."

Endymion ignored the comment. "It has been months, father. Where have you been? Where are all the people?" The King did not answer. Endymion found it a struggle to keep a hold of his growing anger. "Will you not tell your own _son_ what has been going on?" Again, there was no answer. "Answer me!"

"My, my," a voice chuckled in the darkness. "Aren't we feisty?" A shadow appeared behind the King's throne. "You should be more polite to your own father." The shadow stepped forward in to the small ray of light beside the throne. Her flame red hair glowed in the pale light, as if flames danced along the long strands. "He is the _King_ after all."

Endymion took in the image of the red haired woman standing in front of him. Though he had never met her, his heart immediately knew who she was. He spat the name from his lips:

"Beryl."

* * *

Serenity let out a deep sigh. She placed her hand over her heart. It was beating so fast, and she did not know how to calm it. She sat up straight, closing her eyes, and took another deep breath. She exhaled slowly. Still her heart beat quickly.

She wrapped her arms around her and leaned back in to one of the plush cushions on her reading bench. She gazed out her large window, taking in the view of the Earth, her Blue Moon. Even from this distance, she could see the Earth was a lot dimmer and darker than it should be. She felt a chill run down her spine. Her thoughts turned to Endymion. She worried for her prince, and hoped that he was safe. Though it had only been three days since they had made their promise, to the princess it felt like an eternity.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Serenity snapped out of her thoughts. She placed a smile on her lips and called cheerily to the door. "Enter."

The door opened and in stepped Sailor Venus. She closed the door softly behind her and bobbed her head politely. "Good evening, Princess."

"Venus!" Serenity turned to face the guardian, placing her feet on the floor. She gave her friend a quizzical look. "Why haven't you changed for the ball?"

Venus looked down at her uniform. She brushed a wrinkle from her orange skirt. "The Queen has asked us to be on duty tonight. I thought you knew?"

Serenity shook her head. It was not unusual for the Senshi to remain in their uniforms or to be on duty for a ball. Serenity pushed aside the growing nervousness that sat in the pit of her stomach. "That's too bad. I was looking forward to dancing with each of you."

Venus smiled. "I think Mars will be thankful that her feet will be safe tonight." She giggled at Serenity's embarrassed blush. Venus picked up a brush from Serenity's beauty stand and sat next to the princess. "Would you like to help me with your hair?"

The princess smiled at Venus gratefully. "You are a star. Have I ever told you that?"

"Many times, Serenity." Venus gently took Serenity's long hair in her hands and began to brush.

The girls fell in to a comfortable silence. Serenity felt herself relax little by little with every stroke of the brush. But though the feeling was pleasant and warmth began to spread throughout her, it was not enough to calm her woes of Earth and Endymion.

Venus sensed her princess's uneasiness. "You will see him soon."

Serenity gave a quick glance back to her blonde friend. She did not need to ask whom the guardian spoke of. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because," Venus answered, continuing her stokes, "I can see how much you love each other. Don't get me wrong, princess. I'm still not comfortable with the idea of you with an _Earthling_." She paused. "But I am glad it was him."

"And Kunzite?"

Venus stopped brushing. "What about him?"

Serenity turned around to face her. "Venus, I have seen how you two look at one another. You would have to be blind not to."

Venus looked away as she felt the blush appear on her cheeks. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Serenity smiled. She took the brush from Venus's hands, placing it next to them, and held both her friend's gloved hands in her own. "You will see him again soon. And you can both speak your hearts."

Venus looked up at the princess. There was sadness in her eyes. "Even after what happened?"

Serenity remembered Kunzite's behaviour from their last trip to Earth. Again the uneasiness bubbled in her stomach. But she buried it, not wanting to worry her friend. "Yes. Of course. Just you wait until you see him again." She leaned forward and hugged the girl in front of her.

But they both knew the words were filled with an empty promise, no matter how much they each wanted to believe otherwise.

They broke the hug, still holding on to each other's hands. Venus gave Serenity's a little squeeze. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Serenity sighed. She stood up and walked to her full length mirror. She wore her favourite white dress. The pale beads around her waist glowed in the light, and the gold discs just above her bust shone brightly. She turned around, watching the gold discs slip down the low cut back, ending at a bow at the small of her spine. She pulled on the circular short sleeves, fixing them in place.

"Beautiful as ever, Princess," Venus smiled from her side.

"Do I have to go?" Serenity asked. "These balls are always so dull."

"I'm not even going to answer that," Venus answered. She took Serenity by the hand and led her towards the door. "And no escaping in to the gardens this time! Mars and I will be keeping a close eye on you."

Serenity gave a small giggle. Some things never changed. Just before they left her chambers, Serenity took one last look at her Blue Moon in the night sky. She felt her heart jolt.

Was that a dark cloud covering the Earth?

* * *

"What have you done to everyone?" Endymion demanded. "Where have you taken our people?"

Beryl grinned, showing off her white teeth. "They are preparing…"

"For war," the King finished.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Endymion asked through gritted teeth.

"Now, now," Beryl cooed. "That is no way to speak to your father." She gave a dramatic sigh and smiled down at the Earth prince, revelling in his spiteful glare. She saw the hand hover over his sword, but she was not worried. No mere sword could stop her. "And to think, the Prince was so polite when we last met."

Endymion faltered at her words. "We have never met."

"Not face to face," said Beryl. "But how could anyone forget such a handsome prince? Any palace maid would agree."

A memory flickered in his mind. Endymion remembered what his generals had said of Beryl's brief past. He took in her looks again. He glanced over her dark, revealing dress, and the sceptre that she held in her right hand. But it was her bright red hair that was her most defining feature. He would remember seeing someone with that colouring.

Beryl's eyes glinted in the candlelight. "How I used to love watching the handsome Prince of Earth from afar." She bent at the waist and wrapped her arms around the King's shoulders, still grasping her sceptre. "But who would want a prince when you can have the _King_?" She took the King's chin in her hand and roughly kissed him on the lips.

It took everything Endymion had to force the vomit back down his throat. "How dare you," he spoke through clenched teeth. "Father, how can you allow her to _be _here?"

His father broke the kiss and looked down at his son with despise. It was then that Endymion saw the blank look in his eyes. Not the usual look of disappointment and despair, but the cold blank stare of someone that was not in their right mind.

"Father, what has happened to you?" Endymion asked desperately. "What has she done?"

"She has done nothing," the King replied, but even Endymion could tell that was not his true voice. "Beryl and I have come to an arrangement." Beryl sat on the arm of the throne and draped her arms over the King whilst he spoke. "We are to attack the Moon Kingdom. Tonight."

"What?!" Endymion cried. "You would put our people in danger to fight an enemy we do not have? The Moon Kingdom has done _nothing _to-"

"Hold your tongue!" The King shouted. "Do not speak of matters you do not understand."

"Oh, but I understand father," Endymion argued back. "I know of the hate you have for the Moon Kingdom. Just because they are _different_ from us. All they wanted was peace!"

"Lies," Beryl purred softly. "Isn't that right, your majesty?" She licked the King's cheek.

Endymion shivered uncomfortably. "You're wrong."

"Do not speak to me that way, Endymion," The King said coldly. "The people of Moon have always been our enemies. For centuries, they remained silent whilst our lands were at war. But the moment we united, the moment _I _stepped on to the throne with the Golden Crystal in my hands, they suddenly appeared. _She_ appeared. That…that _witch_!"

Endymion stepped forward. "She is not a witch." But his father did not listen.

The King hit his throne with his fist. "She appeared before us, out of that unnatural and unholy light, holding on to that damn crystal! She wanted peace, you say? Bah! She wanted nothing of the sort! All she wanted was power. _Our_ power."

He brought his hands together, folding them in to his lap as he continued. "All she wanted was our Golden Crystal. I could see it in her cold eyes. I refused. No strange woman of the Moon was going to take my power away from me. Not when I had thought _so hard_ for it. And when I refused, she attacked me."

"That's a lie!" Endymion shouted, though he had no evidence to prove it. All he had was his instincts. If Queen Serenity was anything like her daughter, she would never have attacked the people of Earth for no reason.

The King stood up in anger. "Silence! You were not even _born_ then. You know nothing of what happened. When I refused and told her to leave, she used her dark powers on my generals, my own men! I tried to use my powers, my Golden Crystal, to fight her off, but she disappeared like a coward before I could strike. From that day on, I knew that the legends of our ancestors were lies. I abolished the old religion, and the worship of the false Goddess. And I made damn sure you never found out about them!"

Endymion tried to cut in again. "But our people-"

"Our people," the King sneered, "are willing to fight, thanks to Beryl. They have finally seen the light and are preparing as we speak. They do not believe in these false Gods anymore. And with Beryl's help, we will take down the retched Moon Kingdom before they attack us again and enslave us!"

Endymion shook his head. "Listen to yourself! You are talking nonsense! How can this make any sense to you?"

"It makes perfect sense," Beryl said, leaning on to the King. "Strike them first with surprise on our side. It is guaranteed to work. Right?"

The King looked up at Beryl, giving her a smile, before pulling her in for another kiss.

"She has poisoned your mind!" Endymion tried to break through to his father. Though their relationship was strained and he did not think the best of the man sat before him, he was still his father. And he would not let Beryl take his only father away from him. He had to break through. "Father, please listen to me. The Moon Kingdom is not dangerous."

"And how would you know?" Beryl asked with a smirk. The glint in her eyes sent another shiver down Endymion's spine. That look. Did she know?

"Because I," Endymion started, but he struggled to find the right words. "I…I know because…"

"Because he has betrayed us," spoke a voice from the shadows.

Endymion looked up at the new voice as a figure stepped forward. "Kunzite," he tried to warn him, but he was too late.

Kunzite stepped towards the throne and turned to face Endymion directly. "He has fallen in love with the Princess of the Moon."

The betrayal stabbed through his heart like a dagger. Endymion looked up at his father. He had seen his father angry before, he had seen him when full of red rage. But the look that flashed across the King's face now was enough to make Endymion's resolve crumble.

"Father," he said, "I can explain-"

"Enough," the King spat. He glared down at the prince. A flash of red passed through his eyes. He looked to Kunzite. "How long?"

"A few months now," Kunzite answered coldly. He did not tear his gaze from Endymion. "He has betrayed you, your majesty. He has given his allegiance to the Moon."

"No!" Endymion cried. "My allegiance is always to the people to Earth. I would never-"

"Seize him!" The King called in to the darkness.

Endymion felt the air shift around him. He looked left and right, but only saw the three people standing in front of him. He went to take his sword, but hands grabbed him from behind roughly. First they pulled his right, then his left arm behind him painfully, pinning them down. Endymion tried to fight, pulling his body this way and that, trying to break free. But he felt a second pair of hands hold him back. A leg kicked the back of his knee, and with a gasp of pain the prince fell to the floor. He reluctantly knelt before Beryl and his father. A hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head to look at them. Endymion's eyes widened in horror.

"Jadeite!"

The blonde haired general smirked down at his prince. "Long time no see, _your highness_." He sneered.

Endymion tried to move his head to his left, seeing whom is other captor was. He saw a flash of long, dark red hair. "N-Nephrite?"

Nephrite said nothing. He merely gripped Endymion's wrist tighter. The prince set his gaze on Kunzite, and saw his final general, Zoisite, appear beside him.

For months they had been missing. For months he had sent search party after search party out looking for his men, for his _friends_. He didn't know whether they were dead or alive, and those thoughts had plagued him constantly. And now, here he was, trapped by his former generals. They, like his father, had betrayed him. They had given in to the darkness in their hearts and allowed Beryl to take them for herself. The sting of betrayal numbed his body.

"What a nice little reunion this is," Beryl said, breaking the silence. She stood up, standing next to the King. "Everything is coming together nicely." She smiled up at the King. "They are ready, your majesty."

The King did not take his gaze from Endymion. "Their training is complete?"

Beryl nodded. "I trained all four of them myself. Whatever I say, they will obey."

The King nodded slowly. "Show me."

The smile that passed over Beryl's cruel lips chilled Endymion to the bone. Never had he seen such an evil look in someone's eye. He watched helplessly as she lifted her left hand and clicked her fingers, just once.

Instantly, Kunzite and Zoisite's bodies shimmered, and they disappeared for a fraction of a second before appearing at the King's side. They grabbed his hands roughly and forced him to his knees, ignoring his cries.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "Release me at once!"

Endymion had lost the ability to speak. He could only watch as Beryl knelt graciously beside the King, holding on to her staff for support. She took his chin in her hand, and forced him to look at her. "I told you, I trained them myself. These are _my_ soldiers now."

"Beryl…" the King cried. There was fear in his eyes. "What are you-"

Beryl placed a finger over the King, silencing his cry. "Now, now. Enough of that." She removed her hand and placed it behind her. Dark lightning flickered over her fingers as a long, sharp shape began to take form in her palm. "This will be over quickly."

Endymion saw the shape form in Beryl's hand. The realisation hit him hard. "FATHER!" he cried, but he was too late.

With that same satisfied smile on her lips, Beryl pulled forth the dark crystal dagger from her left hand and drove it in to the King's heart. The King let out a gurgle as he tried to cry out, the blood rising up his throat cutting off his vocal chords. He looked up at the heavens, muttering silently under his breath, before the life faded from his body. He limped forward. Kunzite and Zoisite let the body fall to the floor, looking at the dead King indifferently.

Endymion stared at his father's crumbled body in horror. The long dagger protruded from his father's back. His blood glistened in the dim light. The grief took hold of him, drowning him. He stared at his father's terrified gaze, frozen in his sudden death.

Beryl stood slowly. A few drops of the King's blood were splattered on her hands. She turned to face the prince, extending her bloodied hand towards him.

"I never did properly introduce myself," she smiled. "Please, call me _Queen _Beryl".

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. And thank you to the amazing Aemilius95, Moonprincess998, Artemis630 and natashasurgirl for reviewing my last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! **


End file.
